The Pokemon King
by SonictheCelestialDragon
Summary: Parody of Disney's The Lion King. Prince Entei just can't wait to be king in the great Circle of Life, but Houndoom would do anything to get the throne, even if it means getting rid of Entei and his father, Raikou. Will Entei take his throne or will Houndoom keep it?
1. The Circle of Life

A female lioness-like Pokémon roars in pain. Sunrise was nearly close, she was early. Then, her stomach muscels pushed in. Immediatly, at the same time when the Pokémon roared again, the sun rose.

* * *

The Flying-Type Pokémon chanted together,  
**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sebaba_**

The Water-Type Pokémon shook the waves as they sang,  
**_Sithi uhm, ingonyama  
_**

The Electric-Type Pokémon practically made a small thunderstorm as they sang,  
_**Ingonyama ehbobo!**_

The Rock-Type Pokémon stomped their feet and punched the ground hard,  
**_Kybobo, haa ignonyama baba!_**

The Fire-Type Pokémon roared as fire bursts everywhere,  
**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sebaboo_**

In the forests, the Grass-Type Pokémon screeched,  
**_Sithi uhm ingonyama, ingonyama ehbobo!_**

The Ghost-Type Pokémon as they sang,  
**_Aaaahhh, kasanebo pakea kalela!_**

They all sang,  
**_Nants ingonya mabagithi sethibo  
_****_Hiya, ingonyama  
Helele, ingonyama siquna mawa  
Ahnehoo mawa, nants sinecoo mawa_**

**_Ananinga enabala  
Ananinga enabala  
Ananinga enabla  
Shanana nana, sanala  
Shanana nana, sanala..._**

* * *

All the Pokémon in the land either ran, flew, or swam to a certain place as they chanted. A Charizard sang as she flew with her Charmander in her claws,  
**_On the day we arrive on this planet_**

A Luxray sang as he ran with his mate,  
**_And blinking step into the sun..._**

An Onix burrowed through the ground like a dolphin skimming the ocean as he sang,  
**_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen-_**

A Butterfree and her group sang,  
-**_ more to do than can ever be done_**

The Banettes flew as fast as they could as they sang,  
**_There's far too much to take in here_**

The Umbreons sang,  
**_More to find than can ever be found_**

The sun reflected off the shore as voices sang,  
**_But the sun rolling high-_**

Suddenly, a Feraligatr head bursts through the water. The Feraligatrs climbed out of the water as they sang,  
-**_ to the saphirre sky-_**

Now, many Pokémon were running, flying, or swimming as the Feraligatrs joined them. Then all the Pokémon screamed  
**_Keeps great and small  
On the endless round!_**

* * *

Where are all the Pokémon going, you ask?

All of the Pokémon were heading toward Crown City, where a tiger-like Pokémon with yellow fur and black lightning-shaped markings covered it stood on a ledge. He had a thin and light-blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end, his mane looked like dull-purple rainclouds. His muzzle was a light-blue "X" and he had a black faceplate with two bumps that covered his forehead, nose, and ears. He also had two long fangs that make his appearance similar to the saber-tooth cat. His large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Most of his face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around his red eyes.

That was Raikou, the King of the Pokémon. He looked up at the sky, smiling.

The crowd roared,  
**_'Tis the CIRCLE OF LIFE!  
And it moves us all..._**

A phoenix-like Pokémon flew toward Raikou. His feathers were gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of his wings. He had a green stripe on his neck, a yellow beak, black rings around his red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on his head. This was Ho-Oh. He landed and bowed to Raikou. Raikou smiled and nodded.

The Pokémon kept singing as they made a path for someone with a staff,  
**_Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love..._**

A Pokémon with blue and black fur, a round spike on each of his hands and one on his chest, a long snout and triangular ears, and black fur around his head that resembled a mask walked in the path. He possesses cream-colored fur on his torso, and blue fur on his thighs that resembled shorts. He stood on his toes rather than on his entire foot. He had four small black appendages behind his head, and a blue tail that was limp at the end. This was Lucario.

The Pokémon continued singing,  
**_'Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding..._**

Raikou smiled as Lucario climbed the stairs. When he arrived, he spread his arms wide and hugged Raikou as Raikou did the same, as if they were close friends. Raikou then walked up to a female Pokémon.

She had dark brown fur with light brown legs, tail tip, chest and face. She had blue eyes and a long, gold and red lock of hair. This was Pyroar, Raikou's mate, who was laying down and extremely tired and seemed to be holding something.

The crowd finished,  
**_In the Circle  
The Circle of Life..._**

The two Pokémon nuzzled each other. Then, Pyroar leaned her head down and licked inside her arms, for there was a baby lion-like Pokémon asleep in her arms.

The little Pokémon had brown fur and short and light gray mane along his back. It had gray plates on the sides of the mane (making it look like it was smoke from a crater), and a plate beneath the cream belly fur. It had silver paws with brown pads and black bands around each of his paws. It had red faceplate that was shaped like a six-legged starfish. As it was licked, it opened its crimson eyes and they sank into Lucario's warm, orange eyes.

Lucario smiled warmly at the young Pokémon as he picked up his staff, that had fruit and rattles on it, and began shaking it above the brown Pokémon. The little one tried to catch the fruit as they were shaken above it. Lucario opened a fruit and spreads its juices on the Pokémon's forehead. He spreaded some sand on its forehead, and some got in its nose and sneezed. Lucario gently picked up the little Pokémon and who walked away with the baby in his paws, followed by Raikou and Pyroar.

Lucario arrived at the Ledge and he held the baby Pokémon up, "Meet your Prince of the Pokémon, **ENTEI****!**"

The Pokémon roared in happiness,  
**_'Tis the CIRCLE OF LIFE!_**

The Flying Pokémon flew into the air to make a flight show as the Rock Pokémon made the earth shake,  
**_And it moves us A-ALL!_**

The Dragon Pokémon breathed fire into the air as if they were fireworks as the Water Pokémon shook the waves, threatening to make a tsunami,  
**_Through dispair and HO-OPE!_**

The Fighting Pokémon thrashed their weapons around (they were careful not to hurt any other Pokémon) as the Ghost Pokémon went ape and the Ground Pokémon roared as loud as they could,  
**_Through faith and LO-OVE!_**

Suddenly, the clouds parted and a beam of golden light shone on the Pokémon named Entei, and a golden crest with three sloped points appeared on his forehead,  
**_'Till we find our PLAAACE!_**

The Flying Pokémon landed as the Rock Pokémon ceased their earth-shakes. The Dragon Pokémon stopped breathing flames while the Water Pokémon made the waves still. The Fighting Pokémon slowed their thrashing when the Ghost Pokémon calmed down. The Ground Pokémon silenced themselves and the entire crowd bowed to their future King of the Pokémon, singing,  
**_On the path UNWIIIINDIIING!_**"

Raikou and Pyroar smiled as the crowd finished their song

**_In the CIIIRCLE  
The Circle of LIIIIIIFE!_**

* * *

**THE**

**POKEMON KING**

* * *

**Okay, I lied. Ever since I saw the movie "Zoroark: Master of Illusions", I wanted to do a parody on a Legendary Beast. I'm doing the main character my second favorite: Entei! Lemme hear a Booyakasha!**


	2. Houndoom

A brown mouse came out of his hole and scanned the area. When the coast was clear, he started to clean his face. Suddenly, he sensed something above him. He looked up and tried to run. But a black dog-like paw fell on it. It picked up the mouse by the tail and the mouse stared at the predator.

It was a canine Pokémon that had black fur, an orange belly and snout, and two white bands around each of his paws. Around his neck was a white band with small and skull-shaped pendant on his throat, three rib-like ridges were on his back. His tail was long and skinny, ending with a triangular tip. The horns on his head were curved back and white. It was Houndoom, Raikou's brother.

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" asked Houndoom. "You see, I will never be king." He let the mouse go, walk around his white claws, and caught the mouse again. "And you... You will never see another light of day or another star of night again," he purred.

He chuckled evilly, "_Adieu._" Houndoom opened his mouth wide, holding the mouse above it...

"Haven't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" a voice squawked angrily. Houndoom whipped his head around, dropping his lunch, and saw an irritated Ho-Oh.

Houndoom groaned with annoyance, "What now?" Ho-Oh replied, "I'm here to announce that King Raikou will be seeing you. So you better have a very good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. He's as mad as a Ursaring with a hernia."

Ho-Oh looked up at Houndoom, feeling a bit nervous because he saw an evil smirk plastered on his face. "I quiver with _fear_," Houndoom growled. He began to stalk the bird with hunger on his face. "H-Houndoom..." Ho-Oh stuttered as he backed away. "Don't look at me that way."

Ho-Oh flew into the air before Houndoom lunged at him. "**HELP!**" the bird Pokémon shrieked as Houndoom snapped his jaws at him. Suddenly, an angry voice snarled, "Houndoom..." The said Pokémon turned his head, his cheeks bulging, "Hmm?" Sure enough, there, on a ledge, was his brother, Raikou.

"Drop him," Raikou hissed. Suddenly, Ho-Oh's beak poked out of Houndoom's mouth and said, "Perfect timing, your highness." Houndoom rolled his eyes and spat out Ho-Oh. Covered in saliva, he shook himself in disgust.

"Well, well," teased Houndoom as he circled his cat-like brother. "If it isn't my big brother seeing me in my misery." "Pyroar and I didn't see you at presentation of Entei," Raikou growled, ignoring his dog brother's greeting. Houndoom gasped sarcastically, "That was _today?_"

The dog-like Pokémon stood on his hind legs against a rock wall. He whined in sarcasm as he scratched it, "Oh, I feel terribly awful!" The screeches from the eye-sharp talons made Ho-Oh cringed and cover his ears. Houndoom smirked as he looked at his sharpened talons, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, but as slippery your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Ho-Oh shouted as he flew up to Houndoom's snout. Houndoom snapped at him again with an evil grin. Ho-Oh yelped and zoomed back behind Raikou's leg. "Well, I _was_ first in line," said Houndoom. He bent his head down and snarled, "Until that little hairball was born!"

Raikou bent his head to Houndoom's eye level and growled, "That 'hairball' is my _son_-" The two Pokémon raised their heads back up as Raikou continued, "- and your future _King of the Pokémon._" Houndoom smiled a fake grin and said sarcastically, "Oh, I should practice my curtsy!" He turned around to leave, leaving Raikou a bit insulted. "Don't you dare turn your back on _me_, Houndoom," Raikou warned with a snarl.

Houndoom stopped and turned his head back, "Oh no, Raikou, perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on _me._" Raikou leaped in front of Houndoom, roaring in anger. "**IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!**" Raikou snarled harshly, electricity beginning to spark. Houndoom didn't take this as terrifying or intimidating. He only said calmly, "Temper, temper, temper."

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Ho-Oh, who was a little shaken from Raikou's outburst, said, "Pity. Why not?" Houndoom answered calmly, "Well, as far as the brains go, I got the lion's share-" But Houndoom growled as he glared at Raikou, "- but when it comes to _brute strength!_"

He sighed as he walked past Raikou, who was watching him, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." The raven-black Pokémon ran off with a "Hmph!" As soon as Houndoom left, Ho-Oh sighed. He said to Raikou, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually."

The phoenix-like Pokémon flapped up to Raikou's shoulder, "They always manage to ruin special occasions." Raikou sighed, "What am I going to do with him?" Ho-Oh shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug." "Ho-Oh!" Raikou exclaimed, smirking at Ho-Oh.

As Raikou stood to leave, Ho-Oh flew beside him. He joked, "And just think: Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and _beat_ him." Raikou chuckled as he flew into his cave, where his son and mate were sleeping.

* * *

Later that day, a rainstorm was thundering. In a cave at a mountain, Lucario was painting something on a wall. Muttering to himself, he kept painting it brown with a pinch of gold and red. He chuckled as he completed the ceremonial crest detail in the painting. As the painting was done, Lucario purred at the little Pokémon he had met before, "... Entei."


	3. The Morning Report

Eight years later, an eight year-old lion-like Pokémon ran out of a cave in a kopje. He looked out at the ledge, smirking. That was Prince Entei of the Pokémon. Today was the day when he was going to learn to be a king. Entei ran back to the cave with excitement.

"Dad! Dad!" Entei yelled out. He took several leaps over the Pokémon Group, accidentally falling on a few Pokémon. Diggersby yelped as Entei fell on his ears, "Yipe!" Charizard hissed sleepily when Entei trampled his snout, "Watch'or, Entei!" "Careful now, your highness!" Samurott said as he tried to sleep with his daughter. "Sorry, guys!" Entei said.

Finally, he managed to get to his parents. "Dad!" Entei said excitedly. Then he saw Raikou still sleeping. He growled in annoyence, "Dad..."

Pyroar, almost waking up, mumbled to Raikou as her son kept trying to wake his father, "Your son is awake." Raikou mumbled back, half-asleep, "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son." "Dad!" Entei hissed. "C'mon, dad!" The brown Pokémon pulled Raikou's ear, but lost his grip and fell back.

Suddenly, Entei ran up to his father and tackled him. Raikou jerked up and looked around to see who dared to wake him, baring his teeth and electricity sparking. He looked down and saw his son, glaring up at him. "You promised, dad!" Entei complained.

Raikou's glare melted away and smiled. He rubbed Entei's head and said, "Okay, I'm up now." "Boo-ya!" Entei said as he ran out. Raikou chuckled and yawned, revealing his white teeth, hot pink tongue, reddish gums, and dark throat. The tiger-like Pokémon stretched his body and stood up.

Pyroar opened her blue eyes and smiled as she stood up. Entei was sitting impatiently at the entrance of the cave, not knowing his parents were right behind him. Pyroar nuzzled him and chuckled as Entei jumped.

Raikou nudged his son with his nose to Pyroar. Entei rubbed his head on his mother's leg, smiling. "Go on," Pyroar said, nudging him to his father. "See ya, mom!" Entei said as he left with his father. Pyroar only smiled in reply.

* * *

At the top of the gigantic kopje, the sun illuminated the top. That was where Raikou and Entei were sitting. "Look, son," said Raikou as he stared at horizon. "Everything the light touches... is our kingdom." "Wow," said the amazed Entei, listening to every word his father was saying.

Raikou continued as he turned his head to Entei, "A King of the Pokémon's time as ruler rises and falls, like the sun for example. One day, Entei, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you... as the new King." Entei asked in amazement, "So, you're sayin'... this will all be mine?" Raikou answered, "Everything, son."

Entei smiled, but it faded when something caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a deathly land from hundreds of miles away. "_Everything the light touches..._" Entei thought. "Dad?" he asked. "Mmm?" Raikou said.

"What about that shadow-y place?" Entei said, pointing the dark land with his paw. Raikou looked at the little paw's direction. He glared at the sight of the deathly lands. He growled. "That's beyond our borders in order to keep our people safe. That means you can never go there, Entei."

Entei looked up at Raikou in confusion, "But I thought a King could do whatever he wants." Raikou chuckled as he began to climb down the top, "Well, Entei, there's more to be a king than getting your way all the time." "There's more?" Entei asked excitedly as he zoomed up on Raikou's back. "Yes, Entei," Raikou said.

* * *

Later, Entei had followed Raikou to a grassland not too far from the kopje. A herd of antelope leaped past them, along with many colorful birds flying over their heads. Raikou said as he watched the herd leap away, "Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance. As King of the Pokémon, you must understand that balance and respect all creatures."

"But don't we eat some of the Pokémon?" Entei asked in confusion. "Well, yes," said Raikou, "but they play more than one imprortant part for us as well. You see, when we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected... to the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, sire!" a voice exclaimed. Ho-Oh flew above Entei and under Raikou's belly. "Good morning, Ho-Oh," greeted Raikou. The phoenix-like Pokémon landed on a rock and asked, "Ready for the morning report?" "Fire away," Raikou said.

Ho-Oh sang,  
**_It's an honor  
A_****_nd a privilage  
A duty I perform  
With due sense of decorum  
And with pride..._**

Ho-Oh bowed and Raikou nodded. Ho-Oh took a deep breath and continued,  
**_With deference  
And great respect  
Very much the norm  
Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side..._**

Ho-Oh slided to the left. Raikou hissed, "Yes, Ho-Oh." Ho-Oh waved his head in a circle as he slided to the right,  
**_To lay before my ruler  
All the facts about his realm  
To fill him in on all the beastly  
New-ew-ew-ews..._**"

Raikou, now actually getting tired of the flattery, said, "Yes, yes, Ho-Oh! Get on with it!" Ho-Oh smirked.

He then sang quickly,  
**_In order that his Majesty stands sturdy at the helm  
Aware of all the fauna's latest views_**

Ho-Oh chuckled as Raikou growled, "Ho-Oh!" Ho-Oh silenced himself and Raikou reminded, "The morning report?" Ho-Oh got serious and said, "Yes, sire."

The bird Pokemon cleared his throat and played a tune with a little flute. He announced, "The morning report!"

Ho-Oh then squats to an upsteady beat. He sang,  
**_Monfernos are going ape  
Steelix remain above it all  
Onix remembers, though just what I can't recall_**

**_Feraligators are snatching up fresh offers from the the banks_****_  
Showed interest in Empolean nest eggs  
But they quickly said 'No thanks!'  
We haven't paid the Electric-Types  
And the Absols have a hunch  
Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch!_**

Entei, who was already bored with this, saw an Onix head poke out from the ground. As the rocky Pokémon tried to get Ho-Oh's attention, Entei pounced at him.

Ho-Oh continued,  
**_This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
No, not a tale I distort...  
On the morning report!_**

Raikou noticed Entei, who had pounced his head on a rock. He leaned down and whispered, "What're you doing, son?" "Pouncing," answered Entei. "Oho..." Raikou smirked. "Well, let an ol' pro show you how it's done."

Ho-Oh, who as unaware that they were doing a pouncing lesson, sang,  
**_The Venusuars have gotta beef about this season's grass  
Mamoswines have been twarted in attempts to save their gas_**

"Stay low... to the ground," whispered Raikou. "**_Yeah, stay low!_**" Entei sang as he did. "Shh... not a sound," silenced Raikou.

Ho-Oh kept up,  
**_Piplups in their blue and chasing secretary birds  
Gold is this season's color, seen in all the herds!_**

Raikou whispered, "Take it slow." Entei slowed down as Ho-Oh sang,  
**_Moving down the rank and file to near the bottom rung  
Far too many beetles are quite frankly-_**

"One more step," Raikou said. "Then..." Ho-Oh finished,  
- **_In the dung_**

"**POUNCE!**" Raikou exclaimed. Startled, Ho-Oh turned, "Wait, wha-"

"**KAAAAAAAAHH!**" he screamed when Entei suddenly did a full pounce on him. "Hah!" Raikou laughed.

Entei got off of Ho-Oh and sang,  
**_This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
No, not a tale I distort...  
On the morning report!_**"

Ho-Oh chuckled as he stood up. The two Pokémon sang,  
**_This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short.  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
No, not a tale I distort...  
On the morning report!_**"

Entei ran up to Raikou, who was still laughing from Ho-Oh's reaction. "Very good, Entei!" he chuckled. Ho-Oh shook his head and smiled. Then, the Onix popped out of the ground. "Ho-Oh?" he said.

"Yes?" Ho-Oh asked. "News from the Underground! Danger news!" the Onix exclaimed. Meanwhile, Raikou, who finally pulled himself together, said, "Now, this time-" "Sire!" Ho-Oh exclaimed in worry, catching the cat-like Pokémons attention.

Ho-Oh popped his head from behind the rock, his red eyes were wide with fear. "It's those scoundrels again!" he exclaimed. "In Southern Crown City!" Raikou snarled and prepared to run off. He turned his head to Ho-Oh, "Ho-Oh, take Entei home."

"What?" Entei asked. "But, dad, can't I come?" Sternly, Raikou growled, "No, son!" He ran off quickly to Southern Crown City.

"Aw man!" Entei complained. "I never get to do anything fun." The scarlet and gold Pokémon tried to comfort his prince, "Don't worry, sir. Maybe one day, you can chase those good-for-nothing brutes from dawn to dusk."

Entei laughed with Ho-Oh. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Later, Houndoom walked on a rock ledge in the shadows. He kicked a bone out of his way and heard feet running toward him. He already knew that it was his nephew by his scent. "Hey, Uncle Houndoom, guess what?" Entei said.

"Oh, how I dispise guessing games," Houndoom mumbled under his breath. Entei, who didn't hear him, gloated, "I'm gonna be next King of the Pokémon." Houndoom grumbled sarcastically, "Hoo-rah for you." Entei walked up to a sunny side and said, "Dad showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!"

Houndoom only had a small hunch and growled, "Yes. Well, pardon my bow please. The bad back, remember?" He flopped on his side with a "Oomph!"

Entei, now curious of what would happen to his family if he was king, climbed onto Houndoom's hip and asked, "Uncle Houndoom, when I'm king, what'll make you?" The dog Pokémon said as smoothly as possible, "A Chimchar's uncle." Entei chuckled as he flopped next to Houndoom, "You are so weird." Houndoom turned his head to Entei, "You have no idea."

He stood up, "So, Coal-Claw showed you Crown City, has he?" "Yeah, everything!" Entei said. "I take it he didn't show you the Northern Border?" Houndoom asked. A bit disappointed that his dad didn't show him that place, Entei sat down.

"Well, no," he said. "Said I can't go there." "And he is absolutely right!" Houndoom said. "Just far too dangerous. Only the bravest Pokémon go there, just for fun."

Now, Entei was very curious about the Northern Border. He said, "Well, I'm brave. What's out-" "I'm sorry, Entei, but I simply can't tell you," Houndoom said quickly. "But why not?" Entei asked desperately.

"Entei, Entei, Entei," Houndoom said as he rubbed Entei's head. "I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew." Entei only snorted, "Yeah, I'm your only nephew." Houndoom withdrew his paw, "All the more reason to protect you, Entei."

Houndoom chuckled, "And besides, a Rayquaza Graveyard is definately no place for a prince." He gasped and shut his snout shut with his paw. "A Rayquaza **WHAT?!**" Entei shouted in excitment. He turned his head to the direction of the Border, "Way past cool."

Houndoom did a faking dismay with his arm over his eyes, "Oh dear, I've said too much! Me and my blubbering mouth!" He sighed, "Well, I guess you would've found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all."

Houndoom pulled Entei closer to his face and whispered into his ear, "Just do me a favor for me... Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Entei thought about it. Now he really wanted to go see what it was like there and test out his bravery. He smirked, "No problem-o."

Houndoom smiled as he rubbed Entei's hair. The young Pokemon began to run off when Houndoom called him. "And remember, it's our little secret!" Houndoom said. Entei showed that he got the message by giving his uncle a nod. When Entei left, Houndoom gave himself an evil smirk.

* * *

**Oh, boy... What's Houndoom planning? If you like this, please review!**


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Entei was running down a rocky hill, small flames trailing behind him.

Entei kept running until he saw the daughter of Samurott, skidding to a stop and causing burn marks on the ground. She had blue fur with white, diamond-shaped spots on her sides and legs. Her face and underside were white as well. She had a thick, purple mane that resembled the aurora borealis (A.K.A. The Northern Lights) and she had two white tails that waved forward. Her red eyes were like rubies as a small horn protruded from her forehead.

It was Suicune, who was about the same age as Entei.

Entei greeted her, "Hey, Suicune." "S'up, Entei?" Suicune replied as she was being groomed by her father. "Got something to show ya, that's what's up," grinned Entei. "Later, Entei," Suicune said as her mane was flipped over her eyes by her father's tongue. "I'm in the middle of a bath."

"And it's time for yours," a voice said. Entei made a face of fear and tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, Pyroar caught him by holding up his neck scruff with her teeth. Pyroar brought Entei to her arms and began to groom his fur. "Mom!" Entei complained, struggling to get out of her mother's grasp. "Mom, you're messin' up my mane!"

Pyroar stopped and released him. Entei growled as he fixed his mane, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Suicune, now getting groomed on her lower back and on her upper back, holding her two tails, asked, "So, where're we goin'? Better not be any place dumb."

"No way! I swear that it's really cool," promised Entei. "So what is this 'really cool' place?" Pyroar asked, now curious about Entei's behavior. Entei ran his thoughts, he wasn't expecting that question.

"It's..." Entei began. He grinned, "... around the Water Hold." Suicune turned her body on her belly. "The Water Hole?" she asked worriedly. She knew that Entei couldn't swim at the lake for Pokémon as he was a Fire Pokémon.

"What's so great about that? You know you can't swim, Entei!" Suicune said. Entei turned his head to her and hissed through gritted teeth, "I know, Suicune. But I'll show you when once we get there."

Suicune knew that he was lying and decided to play along, "Oh... Dad, can I go?" Samurott purred, "If Pyroar agrees, you can go." He turned his ocean-blue and cat-like face to Pyroar, "Well, what do you think, Pyroar?" Pyroar looked at her drownable son, "Well..."

Entei and Suicune both made innocent faces and said in unison, "Pleeeeaaaasssse?" Pyroar smiled, "Okay, it's alright with me-" "Yeah!" the two Pokémon cheered. They began to run off when Pyroar finished, "- as long as you bring Ho-Oh with you, Entei."

"Aw man!" Suicune remarked. "Anything but Ho-Oh," Entei complained.

* * *

That afternoon, the two Pokémon walked below Ho-Oh, who was pestering them. He squawked, "Step lively! The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave." Suicune whispered, softly so Ho-Oh couldn't hear, "So where are we _actually_ going?"

Entei looked around to check if anyone was watching. He leaned to Suicune and whispered, "... A Rayquaza Graveyard." "**AWESOME!**" Suicune accidentally shouted. "Shh!" Entei hissed softly. Suicune covered her mouth with her paw, realizing her volume.

"Ho-Oh..." Entei reminded, nodding his head to Ho-Oh. "Right, sorry," Suicune whispered. "So how're we gonna get rid of that flying Piplup?" "Simple, we..." Entei whispered.

Ho-Oh looked down and saw Entei whispered to Suicune. He smiled and landed. The two Pokémon stopped and looked at Ho-Oh. "What?" Entei asked, a bit annoyed from the random moment.

"Just look at you two," Ho-Oh grinned. "Little seeds of romance, blosseming in the land. Oh, your parents will be just thrilled by your betrothing." "Say what now?" Entei asked, his eyebrow raised.

Ho-Oh said again, "Well, you know. Betrothed, engaged, soul mates." The young Pokémon looked at each other with confusion. "And that means... what exactly?" Suicune asked. Ho-Oh let loose of his shoulders and frowned.

He said in _their_ language, "One day, you two will be getting married." Entei and Suicune jumped away from each other and hissed. Entei said to Ho-Oh, "I can't marry her. Suicune's only my friend!"

"Agreed," Suicune said. "It'd be so weird!" Ho-Oh growled and bragged while Entei made a funny face behind his back, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble. But you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back for generations."

Entei smirked and winked at Suicune, "Well, when I'm king, that'll be first to go." Ho-Oh turned around and hissed, "Not when I'm around." "Well, in that case..." Entei said as he leaned to Ho-Oh, "... you're fired." He gently slapped Ho-Oh's beak, causing Ho-Oh to blubber and shake his head.

Caught in disbelief, Ho-Oh caught the two youngsters running away. "Why I oughta..." he growled. Ho-Oh leaped and made a screech as he was in front of the two. He glared at them and said, "Nice try, but only the king can do that."

Suicune pointed out, "Well, he _is_ the future king." Ho-Oh waved his head in a "Oh no, you didn't!" way and made a face. Entei smirked, "Yeah. So you gotta do what I tell ya." Ho-Oh leaned his head to Entei and growled, "Not yet, I don't!"

Ho-Oh raised his beak up as if he was an important person, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a very pathetic king indeed!" Entei only replied, "Not the way _I_ see it." With that, Entei and Suicune leaped backwards into the darkness. Ho-Oh yelped as music began to play.

"What on Earth?!" Ho-Oh exclaimed. "This wasn't like this in _The Lion King!_" Suddenly, Entei and Suicune came out on weird-looking bird Pokémon. Entei sang out as they rode around Ho-Oh,  
**_I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!_**

Ho-Oh growled as he made a point to Entei's mane,  
**_Well, I've never seen a King of Pokémon  
With quite so little hair!_**

Entei glared and ruffled his mane. He sang as he smoothed it,  
**_I'm gonna be the main _****_event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm workin' on my ROAR!_**

To prove his point, Entei growled at Ho-Oh's face. Smelling Entei's breath, Ho-Oh sang,  
_**Th**_**_us far, a rather  
Uninspiring thing!_**

Ho-Oh screamed as Suicune's bird stomped on his long tail. Entei sang out,  
**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

Ho-Oh flew around the birds' legs and hissed, "You've rather a long way, young master. If you think-" Entei sang, interrupting Ho-Oh,  
**_No one sayin' 'do this'_**

Ho-Oh growled, "Now when I said that, I-" Unfortunately, Suicune sang, interrupting him as well,  
**_No one sayin' 'be there'_**

Ho-Oh growled in irritation, "What I meant was-" Entei sang,  
**_No one sayin' 'stop that'_**

The phoenix Pokémon snarled in anger, "Look, what you don't realize-" Again, the two sang,  
**_No one sayin' 'see here...'_**

Having enough, Ho-Oh roared in blistering fury, "**NOW SEE HERE!**" A triangular beak pecked Ho-Oh. He saw the birds again and knew that it was Entei commanding his bird to peck Ho-Oh. He sang,  
**_Free to run around all day_**

Ho-Oh growled in anger, "That's definitely out!" Entei sang,  
**_Free to do it all my way!_**

Ho-Oh tried to fly toward them but four weird-looking creatures grabbed him. One was a white bat with black stripes and horns. Another was a purple and yellow monkey that looked like it was mixed with a gecko. The third was a white and red warthog with black markings. The last one was an alligator that was red and white with two antennas.

They circled Ho-Oh and he squawked in fear. Ho-Oh hissed,  
**_I think it's time  
That you and I  
Arrange heart to heart!_**

Suicune merely sang as the two finally got off their birds,  
**_Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start_**

Ho-Oh was tossed out of the circle. He snarled,  
**_If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Crown City  
I wouldn't hang about!_**

Entei made a fiery tornado around Ho-Oh. The tornado spun Ho-Oh as he sang,  
**_This child is getting wildly out of wing..._**

When Ho-Oh was stopped spinning, he was face-to-face with a smirking Entei. Entei exclaimed,  
**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

The four creatures danced around and chanted. Many other Pokémon came in and chanted as well. Entei climbed on top of an Onix head. He sang,  
**_Everybody look left!_**

The Onix swung his head left. Ho-Oh gasped and the creatures ran over him.  
**_Everybody look right!_**

Entei sang, the creatures responding by going right,  
**_Everywhere you look, I'm..._**

A spotlight flashed on Entei,  
...**_ Standin' in the spotlight!_**

"Not yet, you're not!" Ho-Oh snapped. All of the Pokémon sang,  
**_Let every Pokémon go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Entei's finest fling!_**

Entei shouted out,  
**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
_**Suicune: **_Yeah, he just can't wait to be king!  
_**Entei: **_Oh, I just can't wait...  
_**Suicune: **_(Yeah, he just can't wait...)_**

The two young ones were raised up by the monkey creature and the wartwog-ish creature on their shoulders. They all sang, excluding Ho-Oh,  
**_... TO BE KIIIIIIIIIING!_**

Ho-Oh was captured by an Ursaring and sat on by it. Muffled, Ho-Oh said from under the Ursaring, "I beg your pardon, ma'am, but... get off!" Suddenly, he realized he forgotten something. "Suicune?!" Ho-Oh called. "**ENTEEEIII****?!**"


	5. Chow Down

Entei and Suicune ran off to loose Ho-Oh, laughing along the way. Once they stopped, Suicune exclaimed, "It worked! We lost him!" Arrogantly, Entei said, "I'm such a genius." Suicune glanced at Entei and remarked, "Hey, genius, it was _my_ idea."

"Well, yeah, but _I _pulled it off," Entei smirked. "With me," evilly smirked Suicune. Entei copied her and asked, "Oh, yeah?" With a playful growl, Entei leaped at Suicune. After a little tumbles, Suicune pinned Entei down with her paws on his shoulders.

With a stunned look on his face, he felt a little fuzz in his chest. "Pinned ya," teased Suicune. Getting back to his senses, Entei growled, "Aw, lemme up." Suicune got off with her nose high, smiling with pride. Entei smirked as he prepared another pounce.

Growling playfully, Entei lunged at Suicune. They tumbled down a hill, where Entei was once again pinned. "Pinned ya again," Suicune gloated. Entei only growled in reply. Suddenly, a geyser hissed out steam loudly, catching the two Pokémons' attention.

They stood up, looking around. The ground was black and barren, there was no sun, the sky was gray with scary clouds. Everywhere they looked, Pokémon bones were everywhere. They climbed up a hill and saw a giant Rayquaza skeleton.

They were at the Rayquaza Graveyard that Houndoom was talking about.

"This is it," Entei hissed. "We made it!" He and Suicune looked over a huge talon and saw bones all over the place. "Whoa..." they both said.

"This place is creepy," Suicune commented. "I know," smirked Entei. "Isn't it great, though?" Suicune looked at him in nervousness, "You _do_ know that we're gonna get in trouble?" Entei only chuckled, "I know."

Suicune looked at the skull on the Rayquaza. "Think its brains are still in there?" asked Suicune. Excited, Entei replied, "Only one way to find out, Suicune." He began to walk toward the mouth of the Rayquaza, "C'mon, let's go check it out."

"**WRONG!**" shouted a voice. A very angry Ho-Oh flew right in front of Entei. "The only checking out you will do is the checking _out of here!_" Ho-Oh snarled. "Dangit!" groaned Entei. Ho-Oh looked at the skull, shaking as he whimpered, "We are _way_ beyond the boundary of Crown City!"

Seeing this a chance to loose Ho-Oh again, Entei teased, "Look, Suicune, Banana-Beak's scared." Ho-Oh poked a green-tipped feather on Entei's nose, growling, "That's **MR. **Banana-Beak to you, Star-Face!" His fear returned as Entei walked toward the skull, "And in case you haven't noticed, we are all in very terrible danger!"

"Danger? Hah!" Entei purred as he stopped right in front of the gigantic skull. "I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger." He turned to the skull and laughed right at it.

Suddenly... "_HAAAAAHHH!_" "**HAAAAAAHH!**" "HAAAAAHH!"

Entei gasped and zoomed toward the others, behind Ho-Oh and in front of Suicune. That was when three Pokémon slithered out of the skull.

The first one was like a demonic avian bird. Her underside was a bright red with branching black markings as her upper-side was inky-black. Her tails and wings had five claws that seemed that they could cut anything. She had a pointed and beak-like snout, black horns extended from above her blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircled her neck and billows out over its back. She had small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray.

The second Pokémon had a darkish yellow-green color covering his back and most of the front, black skin covering his torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. He had large black and red scythe-like tusks coming out of his upper jaw on the side of his mouth. He had medium sized eyes with red irises and black pupils. A ridged plate-like skin traveled from his back to his head region, his arms were quite small, his hands were small with small red claws, his legs are formidable and strong with three red talons.

The last Pokémon was serpentine as he was scrunched up like an accordion. He was mostly black but had several markings along his limbless body. He had yellow hexagon markings that ran from his head to his tail, small yellow bumps where he touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. He has elongated red fangs that protrude from his upper jaw and fierce red eyes. His tail was partially red and has a blade-like shape.

They all had one thing in common: They were Dark Pokémon.

They smiled evilly at the two youngsters and Ho-Oh, beginning to walk toward them. "Well, well, well, looky here," the bird-like one purred. She turned her head to the dragonish one, "Haxorus, what do we got here?" The dragon-like Pokémon named Haxorus pretended to think and said, "Hmm, I dunno, Yveltal." Haxorus turned his head to the serpentine Pokémon and asked, "What d'you think, Seviper?"

Seviper only laughed maniacally in response. Haxorus smirked, "That's what I was thinking." He growled, "A trio of trespassers!" "And by accident, I can assure you," Ho-Oh whimpered. "I simply navigated wrong. Come along, children."

The two young ones nodded and began to walk away. Yveltal stopped them, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, hold on. Do I know you from somewhere, Birdy?"

Ho-Oh gulped, "Er... no." "I have!" Yveltal exclaimed, smiling. "You're Raikou's little stooge." Ho-Oh made an angry face and growled," I, madam_,_ am the king's majordomo."

Haxorus joked, "More like major-**DUMBO**!" The Dark Pokémon laughed hard. The three circled their prizes as Yveltal asked to Entei, "And that would make you..." "The future King of the Pokémon," Entei growled, still protecting the nervous Suicune and finishing Yveltal's sentence.

"And do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms?" asked Haxorus, seeming to enjoy the thoughts of having them for dinner. Entei merely scoffed, "Phtt, ya can't do anything to me." Ho-Oh corrected Entei's belief, "Er, actually, they can. We're on _their _land."

Confused, Suicune poked her head from under Entei and asked to Ho-Oh, "But I thought you said they were nothing but slobbering lizards, mangy caniballs, and stupid poachers." As Suicune said this, Ho-Oh made a scared face and waved his wings down, gesturing Suicune to shut up. Unfortunately, she didn't. Ho-Oh made a fake smile and tapped his wing-tips. He murmured, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay."

"**WHO'RE YA CALLIN' 'OOPID-STAY?!'**" Haxorus roared is anger, his nose blasting smoke.

He whipped his head to his fellow Dark Pokémon as rock music came. He sang,  
**_He called us slobbering lizards  
_**Yveltal: **_Said we were mangy  
_**Haxorus: **_Did I hear 'stupid?'_**

"Huh?!" Seviper exclaimed. Yveltal and Haxorus looked at each other and waved their heads back once slowly  
**_Tell us again, gee..._**

The three Dark Pokémon smirked as they went closer to Ho-Oh. Haxorus sang,  
**_It's so incredible-  
_**Yveltal: -**_that you're so rude  
_**Haxorus: **_That you're so _edible**

Seviper giggled evilly when his dragonish partner sang that. Haxorus and Yveltal smiled and sang together,  
**_When you are FOOOOOOD!_**

"Oh my, look at the sun," chuckled Ho-Oh, nervously. "It's time to go." "Oh, no you don't," Yveltal purred, grabbing Ho-Oh's tail. "Yeah," Haxorus said, cornering Ho-Oh to a steam vat.

"How 'bout we go... to the Birdy Boiler!" Haxorus exclaimed. Ho-Oh screamed, "Oh no, not the Birdy **BOILER!**" As he said that, a humongous cloud of steam shot Ho-Oh out of the Rayquaza Graveyard. "Ho-Oh!" Entei and Suicune exclaimed, now worried that they didn't have their guardian.

Seviper laughed in a most bloodcurdling way. When he stopped, the Dark Pokémon smirked at the dragonets. "It's time to chow down," Haxorus purred. The rock music came back and the Dark Pokémon smiled. "Chow down..." Yveltal softly whispered. The rock music got louder and Haxorus and Yveltal sang  
**_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!_**

The Dark Pokémon rounded up Entei and Suicune. The youngsters didn't know how to do their powers or how to defend themselves. They were trapped.

Yveltal sang,  
**_I'm chompin' at the bits, baby._**

Haxorus sang as he held his rumbling belly,  
**_My stomach's on the growl,_ _son!  
_**Yveltal and Haxorus: **_Chow down!_**

Seviper barked like a crazed dog as his partners sang,  
**_Chow down!_**

Seviper continued barking until his friends sang again,  
**_You both have been invited on a date  
Two courses handed to us on a plate  
We'll have ya raw, won't be long  
Seein' you're already toasty brown!  
_****_Chow down!_**

Entei and Suicune raised the manes on their backs to bluff their size. Seviper played air guitar with his wings and tail.  
Yveltal and Haxorus: **_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!_**

Haxorus purred as he rubbed Entei's chest  
**_Your ribs are looking so tasty_**

Yveltal sang as she gently bit Suicune's horn,  
**_Such chewy little chops, chums  
_**Yveltal and Haxorus: **_Eat up!"_**

Yveltal asked,  
**_Now, wasn't it your mom  
Who ate your dad?  
_**Yveltal and Haxorus: **_And havin' parents eaten  
Makes us mad  
_****_We're gonna settle up the score a tad  
We've never had a snack  
With such renown!  
Chow down!_**

Seeing this a chance to escape, Entei and Suicune snuck out of the circle. Only Seviper had saw them.

"Mmmm!" Seviper screeched. Yveltal and Haxorus gave him their attention. "What, Seviper? What is it?" Yveltal asked. Haxorus looked at the spot where Entei and Suicune were, only to see them gone.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Seviper whimpered. "Er, Yveltal?" Haxorus asked. "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Yveltal replied. Haxorus pointed to the escaping youngsters, "Well, there it goes!"

The three Dark Pokémon chased the two young ones all over the skeleton of the Rayquaza. A geyser spat out red steam in front of Entei and Suicune, and the three Pokémon popped their heads into the steam, "**BOO!" **The two gasped in horror as the Dark Pokémon laughed. Yveltal snapped her fangs at Entei and Suicune.

When they ran up a pile of bones, Entei heard Suicune yell, "Entei! Help!" Entei gasped when he saw Suicune practically clawing her way up with no prevail. She was sliding down toward Haxorus's wide-open mouth.

Entei bared his teeth and ran to Suicune. He grabbed her and scratched Haxorus's cheek. The dragon-like Pokémon whipped his head, yelping in pain. He slowly turned his head to Entei, growling in anger.

Entei ran up the pile with Suicune in his teeth. When they ran to a dead end, they struggled to climb up but with no prevail. They turned around and saw the Death-Bringers in close range.

As they came closer, Haxorus and Yveltal sang,  
**_I think we should begin the meal from scratch  
So many juicy segments to detach  
Be good as gold  
For you're as good as carved!_**

Yveltal licked her lips as she spoke to the cat-like Suicune, "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty." "We're starved," purred Haxorus.

Suicune screamed in terror and closed her eyes when Haxorus pulled her tail, pulling her away from Entei. "Yum, yum, yum..." Haxorus purred when he pinned Suicune down. Just when the Dark Pokémon were about to put Suicune to her end, Entei tried to breath out fire. But due to his youth, he puffed out smoke with a loud, "POOF!"

The Dark Pokémon looked up at Entei in shock, silence coming in. Fifteen seconds of this, Entei smirked when he thought he scared the Dark Pokémon. Unfortunately, Yveltal asked, "That was it?" They burst into laughter. "Do a roar, kid. C'mon, do it," laughed Haxorus.

Entei bared his teeth and took a deep breath. Out of his mouth was a thunderclapping roar. Now _that _amazed the Death-Bringers. "Whoa," Yveltal commented. Suddenly, a yellow paw swiped at the Dark Pokémon, pulling Haxorus off of Suicune.

An enraged Raikou attacked the Dark Pokémon as Ho-Oh landed in front of the two young ones. Haxorus was about to attack, but ended up getting a electrical shock when Raikou scratched him. He was pinned down as Seviper tried to suffocate Raikou. The bladed Pokémon ended up being held by his throat and pinned down next to Haxorus. Yveltal snapped her jaws at the tiger-like Pokémon, only getting herself electrocuted and pinned.

"Okay, uncle, uncle, uncle!" Haxorus whimpered. "**SHUT UP!" **Raikou roared in anger. "Shutting up now," whimpered Yveltal. Raikou responded by snarling with his teeth bared. "If you ever come near my son again-" he snarled.

"Wait a minute," Yveltal said. "_He's _your son? Haxorus, did you know that?" "Noooo," Haxorus answered, waving his head back. "Did you?"

"Noooo," Yveltal responded, waving her head back. "Of course not." The two looked at the serpent, "Seviper?" "Huh?!" Seviper replied, smiling stupidly. He nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Raikou roared powerfully at them, a thunderstorm booming and causing the Dark Pokémon to cringe in fear. "Peace out," Haxorus smiled nervously. They zoomed off as fast as their legs, wings, or body could carry them, whimpering in fear.

Ho-Oh landed beside his master and smiled. He gave Raikou a "That'll show 'em" nod. Raikou merely glared at him and Ho-Oh wiped the smile off his face. Entei, knowing that this had upset his father, ran up to him.

He said to his fury-filled father (**A/N: **Try saying that three time quickly. It's a tongue-twister!), "I'm sorry, dad." "**YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!" **Raikou roared at Entei. Entei yelped, taking a few steps away from his father in fear. He whimpered, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Raikou only responded by some sparks flying off. "Let's just go home," he growled. Raikou began to walk out of the death-filled land with Ho-Oh looking back at the guilt-filled dragonets. They had their heads bent down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Suicune commented on Entei saving her life. Entei smiled at her but it faded quickly.

* * *

What they didn't know was that on the dark ledge above them, two red eyes were glaring at them. The Pokémon silently growled in frustration that his plan didn't work.

* * *

**Alright, I don't own anything. The song is called "Chow Down" from the Broadway's Lion King. I hope you like this chapter. See ya on the next.**


	6. They Live In You

At twilight, Raikou was still walking angrily in the kingdom near the cavernous castle. Entei, still upset for what he's done, had his eyes closed and his head was hanging. Suicune and Ho-Oh looked at him with pity. "Ho-Oh!" Raikou suddenly growled, still stern. Ho-Oh flew up to Raikou.

When he arrived, the bird Pokémon said, "Yes, sire?" "Take Suicune home," Raikou ordered. He turned his head to the childrens' direction, "I've got to teach my son a lesson." Entei crouched down to hide in the tall strands of grass. Ho-Oh flew towards them, landed, and walked toward them.

"Come, Suicune," Ho-Oh said. Suicune nodded as the orange Pokémon sighed to Entei, "Entei... good luck." Ho-Oh flew off with Suicune, leaving Entei a bit confused with what Ho-Oh said. "Entei!" Raikou called, still facing the other way. Entei cringed and walked toward his father.

Many thoughts ran into his head of what Raikou was going to do with him. Entei stopped, sitting right next to Raikou. He looked up to his father's plated face, his red eyes closed as if he was thinking. Raikou sighed out, still not looking at Entei.

Finally, Raikou turned his head to his son, "Entei, I am very disappointed in you." "I know," Entei said, sadly. "You could have been killed!" Raikou snarled.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Raikou snarled. "And what was worse, you put Suicune in danger!" Entei was dangerously close to crying for the guilt. He shut his red eyes tight to prevent tears from falling. He managed to whimper, "I-I was just tr-trying to be br-brave like you."

Raikou lowered his head to Entei's, saying calmly, "I'm only brave when I have to." Raikou spotted Entei's tears slightly falling from his closed eyes. The tiger-like Pokémon flickered his washcloth-like and pink tongue on his son's eyelids, wiping away the salty streaks of water. He said soothingly, "Entei, being brave doesn't mean you go look for trouble."

Entei opened his red eyes, filled with confusion. He remarked, "But you're not scared of anything." Raikou closed his eyes and sighed a puff of smoke. He hissed softly, "... I was today." Entei's head perked up, "You were?"

Raikou opened his eyes, looking straight into Entei's. "Yes," he answered. "I thought I might loose you." Entei looked down again, still feeling a little guilty. Then he chuckled, "I guess even kings can get scared, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm," Raikou said, smiling. Entei whispered, "But ya know what?" "No, what?" Raikou whispered back. Entei answered, smirking, "I think those Dark guys were even scared-er."

Raikou snickers gently, "Yep." He growled as he smirked evilly, "'Cause no one messes with your _dad..._" The great, tiger-like Pokémon holds his paw up above Entei. "C'mere, you!" he growled as he grabbed his son.

Raikou brought Entei close to his chest and gave his son an aggressive noogie. "No!" Entei shouted. He struggled to escape his father's grip. The brown Pokémon managed to and pounced at Raikou. They began to tussle playfully.

Raikou managed to escape the wrath of his own son, leaping as he laughed. Entei ran up his father's tail and tackled Raikou's legs, causing his father to fall and make the land shake slightly. Raikou laid down on his side, his teeth baring in a smile. Entei jumped on Raikou's purple mane and gnawed gently on his ear.

Entei laid his head between Raikou's ears, asking, "Hey, dad?" Raikou looked up at his son, "Yeah?" "We're pals, right?" Entei asked. His father gently laughed, "Right." "N' we'll always be together, right?" Entei asked, hissing into his father's ear.

Raikou laid down on his belly, sliding Entei onto his right shoulder-blade. He said, "Entei, let me tell you something my father told me." He looked up, "Look at the stars." Entei did as Raikou pointed to the navy blue and silver-spotted sky. "The great Kings of the Pokémon in the past look down at us from that constellation," Raikou pointed to a constellation.

"Wow..." Entei said in amazement. Suddenly, unfamiliar and ancient voices sang,  
**_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_**_._

Raikou smiled as he sang,  
**_Night and the spirit of life... calling_**_  
_Voices: **_Oh, oh, iyo_**  
Raikou: **_Mamela_**_._  
Voiced: **_Oh, oh, iyo_**

Raikou sang,  
**_And a voice, with the fear of a child... asking  
_**Voices: **_Oh, oh, iyo_**_  
_Raikou: **_Oh, mamela_**  
Voices: **_Oh, oh, iyo_**_  
**Mamela  
Mamela iyo,**_**  
_Mela_...**

Raikou suddenly sang, the voiced echoing after him,  
**_Wait_**_..._  
**_There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith_**_..._

The electrical Pokémon turned his head to Entei,  
**_Have_**_ **faith**_

The voices sang,  
**_Hela, hey mamela  
Hela, hey mamela  
Hela, hey mamela_**

Raikou smiled as he sang and the voices chanted,  
**_They live in you  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see  
In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection...  
They live in you_**_..._

Raikou said to Entei, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you... and so will I." They kept watching the stars and Entei could've sworn that he saw the King of Pokémon constellation dance.

Raikou smiled again and sang,  
**_They live in you  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see  
In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection...  
They live in you..._**

The voices began to sing again, this time fading as father and son watched the sky,  
**_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_**  
**_Ingonyama nengw' enemabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enemabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enemabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enemabala..._**

* * *

Translations

_Mamela_: Listen

_Ingonyam nengw' enamabala_: The royal Pokémon wears his mighty armor

* * *

**There ya go! A Broadway song "They Live in You" I don't own the Lion King nor Pokémon and never will. All I own is the idea of sharing this Please review!**


	7. Be Prepared

Meanwhile, in the Dark Pokémon's hideout, Seviper and Haxorus were sitting together as Yveltal laid down on a ledge. Haxorus growled as he rubbed his burned hiney, "Dang, that rotten Raikou! I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week!" Seviper struggled to not laugh but giggled, "Hee-hee-hee-hee."

Haxorus heard him and growled, "It's not funny, Seviper!" Suddenly, Seviper laughed rather hard. "Shuddup!" Haxorus yelled. Seviper didn't listen, he was drowning in his own tears of mirth.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Pokémon growled as he prepared a pounce. He jumped and tackled Seviper. The growls and yelps had gotten Yveltal's attention. She stood up and roared, "Will you knock it off, you lizards?!"

Immediately, the two males stopped and got off of each other. Seviper chewed on his tail hungrily as Haxorus complained, "Well it was that grass snake that started it!" Yveltal sighed as she walked down to the males, "Just look at you two. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." "Man, I hate dangling," Haxorus growled, not knowing a trail of slobber was dangling from the Pokémon's mouth.

"Yeah?" Yveltal asked, smirking. "Ya know, if it weren't for those Legendary Pokémon, we'd be runnin' the joint!" "Man, I hate Legendary Pokémon!" snarled Haxorus. Yveltal said, "So pushy!" "N' hairy!" Haxorus said, petting his head as if there was a mane.

"Don't forget about stinky!" exclaimed Yveltal. Haxorus smirked, "And, man, are they-" "Uh-uh-uuuugly!" Haxorus and Yveltal said together. They laughed with their joke.

"Oh, surely we Legendary Pokémon aren't all _that _bad," suddenly growled a voice.

The Dark Pokémon jumped and looked up. When a sheet of green steam disappeared, it revealed Houndoom laying down on a ledge. They sighed with relief and relaxed. "Oh, Houndoom, it's just you," chuckled Yveltal. "We were afraid it was somebody important." Haxorus agreed, "Yeah, like Raikou." Yveltal shuddered at the name.

Houndoom merely glared at them and growled, "I see." Haxorus turned his head to Yveltal, smirking as he said, "Now_ that_ is power." "Oh!" Yveltal exclaimed, tossing her spikey head from Haxorus. "Tell me about it! I just hear that name and I shudder."

Haxorus and Seviper snickered and smirked. Haxorus leaned is snout to Yveltal's ear. He whispered, "... Raikou." With that, Yveltal bent her head down and closed her eyes as she shivered, "Ooh..." When she finished shuddering, she smirked and said, "Do it again." Haxorus rushed to Yveltal other ear and whispered, "... Raikou."

Yveltal shuddered again. Haxorus began to shout, "Raikou! Raikou! Raikou!" "**AAAAAAAH-HAH-HAH!**" Yveltal screeched as she shuddered violently. She laughed, "Oh, that just tingles me!"

Houndoom groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots." "Well, not you, Houndoom," Haxorus commented. "I mean, you're one of us. You're our pal!" Houndoom turned his head and growled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Charmed."

Yveltal turned his head to her other Dark Pokémon. She whispered, "Oh, I like that. Ain't king, but he's still so proper." "Yeah," agreed Haxorus.

He turned his scaly head to Houndoom, "Oh, hey! Did ya bring us somethin' for us to eat? Old pal, ol' buddy? Huh, huh, huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Houndoom merely glared at the greenish-yellow Pokémon. "I barely think you deserve this," he snarled as he held out a Zibstrika carcass over the Dark Pokémon, who were whimpering and snapping their jaws like dogs. "I practically gift-wrapped those brats for you, and you couldn't even dispose of them!" Houndoom flung the carcass to the three and they began feasting, ripping flesh clean off the bones.

"Well," Yveltal said, her mouth full of meat and blood dribbling down her chin, "it wasn't exactly like they were _alone,_ Houndoom." "Yeah," agreed Haxorus. "We would've tried to kill Raikou, but he's too strong for us to take in a frontal assault and he's too experienced for us to take in a sneak attack." He swallowed, "So what're we gonna do? Kill Raikou?"

Houndoom's eyes widened as the Dark Pokémon continued eating. He then curled his lips into an evil smirk, purring, "Well, if it's necessary now, then... precisely." Music then began to play as the Dark Pokémon looked up at Houndoom in confusion.

The dog-like Pokémon said, "I never thought Dark Pokémon essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe, they've a glimmer of potential... if allied to my vision and brain..."

Houndoom jumped down toward the Dark Pokémon and they scattered. Houndoom landed on the ground with ease and calmly walked through the green sheets of steam and fire and music played.

He sang,  
**_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a Mamoswine's backside_**

Houndoom walked up to Seviper, who was finishing his supper. Houndoom snarled as he swiped the bone away,  
**_But thick as you are, pay attention!_**

Immediately, Seviper used his barbed tail to salute Houndoom. Houndoom sang as he walked around Seviper,  
**_My words are a matter of pride_**

He stopped and waved his paw in front of Seviper's blank yellow eyes,  
**_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions!_**

On a ledge, Yveltal and Haxorus laughed at Seviper's reaction. Suddenly, Houndoom lunged at them, causing them to fall back into some geysers. He sang,  
**_Even _you  
_Can't be caught  
Unawares_**

The geysers erupted, shooting the two into the air, shrieking. As the two Dark Pokémon crashed, Houndoom came to a corner and sang,  
**_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news!  
A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer_**

"And where do _we_ feature?" Yveltal asked, when she landed and got back to her senses. Houndoom grabbed her spiny cheek, "Just listen to teacher." Houndoom released Yveltal, who rubbed her cheek bitterly, and continued singing,  
**_I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am giving my dues_**

The dog-like Pokémon climbed up a ledge, where Haxorus gnawed on a bone. Houndoom sang as he kicked Haxorus from behind, knocking him to a pile of bones,  
**_And injustice deliciously squared!  
Be prepared!_**

The Dark Pokémon poked their heads out of the pile of bones and had animal skulls on their heads like masks. "Yeah!" Haxorus exclaimed. "Be prepared! We'll be prepared! For... what?"

"For the death of the King!" Houndoom answered from his ledge. "Is he sick?" Haxorus asked, climbing to Houndoom. The black Pokémon grabbed the Haxorus by the throat and snarled, "No, you fool! We're going to kill him!" He purred in his throat as he dropped Haxorus, "... And Entei, as well."

Haxorus landed on his head between his fellow Dark Pokémon, his skull-mask crushed. Yveltal said, "Great idea! Who needs a king, anyway?" The three sang,  
**_No king  
No king!  
Fa, la, la, la, la!_**

"**IDIOTS!**" Houndoom roared, interrupting their little song. "There _will _be a King of the Pokémon!" Haxorus asked, a bit confused, "But I thought you said-" "_I _will be King!" Houndoom snarled. The Dark Pokémon nodded, "Oh..."

Houndoom smirked as yellow light shone. He roared, "Stick with me and you'll **NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!**" The three liked this idea and cheered, "Yay! Long live the King!" As they laughed, more Dark Pokémon came.

"Long live the King!" "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!"

They all roared, "**LONG LIVE THE KING OF THE POKEMON!**"

Yellow smoke hissed out in front of the Dark Pokémon. They flew down in groups of their species and marched as if they were soldiers. They marched below Houndoom's ledge as they sang,  
**_It's great that we'll soon be connected!  
With a king who'll be all-time adored!_**

Houndoom smirked as he made a slitting throat gesture,  
**_Of course, quid pro quo  
You're expected  
To take certain duties on board_**

He watched the Pokémon march as he sang,  
**_The future is littered with prizes  
And although I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is..._**

Houndoom flew down and landed right in front of another Pokémon that was like Haxorus, who was flexing his muscels. Houndoom roared at the brute,  
**_...you won't get a sniff without ME!_**

The Pokémon yelped and fell into a fiery crevice. Then, Houndoom went back to his ledge as one of the Dark Pokémon species began to dance in celebration. The Dark Pokémon whooped and shrieked at the dancers. After their one minute and six second dance, the Dark Pokémon roared and bowed to Houndoom.

Immediately, Houndoom sang,  
**_So prepare for the 'coup of the century!  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_**

As Houndoom's ledge rose, he sang as the Dark Pokémon sang a song,  
**_Meticulous planning!_**  
Dark Pokémon: **_(We'll have food!)  
_**Houndoom: **_Tenacity spanning!  
_**Dark Pokémon: **_(Lots of food!)_**  
Houndoom: **_Decades of denial!  
_**Dark Pokémon: **_(We repeat:)  
_**Houndoom: **_It's simply why I'll..._**  
Dark Pokémon: **_(Endless meat!)_**

When his ledge rose to the moon, Houndoom sang,  
**_... be king, undisputed!  
Respected!  
Saluted!  
And seen for the wonder I am!_**

As two Dark Pokémon swung skeletons, Houndoom sang,  
**_Oh yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!  
Be prepared!_**

As a Dark Pokémon played ribs like a rock drummer, Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper roared through red steam,  
**_Oh yes, our teeth and ambitions are_ _bared!_**

Houndoom and his people roared,  
**_BE PREPAAAAAARRRREED!_**

As the Dark Pokemon laughed, Houndoom purred as he smiled evilly, "Be prepared..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I'll try and get the next chapter ready. So be prepared for Houndoom's plan! Peace out and review!**


	8. The Stampede

The next day, Entei and Houndoom were at the bottom of a gorge, where it was sunny and a few clouds were scattered. As he set Entei under a rock under a bonsai tree, Houndoom said, "Now, you wait here. Your father has an ever-so marvelous surprise for you." "Cool, what is it?" Entei asked.

Houndoom replied with a chuckle, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Entei convinced. Houndoom laughed, "Oh, Entei, you're such a naughty boy." Entei puts his front paws on Houndoom's orange chest and begs, "C'mon, Uncle Houndoom."

Houndoom only turned his head and hissed, "No, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort a... father-son... thingy." Entei was a bit confused about Houndoom's dismissive attitude, but shrugged his shoulders. Turning to leave, Houndoom said, "You stay here, and I'llll go get him." "IIIII'll go with ya," Entei said, beginning follow Houndoom.

"**NO!**" Houndoom snarled, snapping his head back to Entei. Entei jumped back and looked a bit startled from the snarl. Houndoom calmed down and said, "No, you just stay on that rock. You wouldn't want another mess, especially like the one you did with the Dark Pokémon."

Entei's ears perked up, "You know 'bout that?" "Oh, Entei," Houndoom said, "everyone in Crown City knows that." "Really?" Entei asked, slightly embarrassed from yesterdays incident. Houndoom nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Lucky daddy was there to save you, huh?"

Houndoom then laid his black paw with night talons on Entei's shoulder and dragged him closer to his snout. He whispered, "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours." Entei replied, "'Kay, 'kay." Houndoom smirked as he turned back to walk away.

Entei then asked again, "Hey, Uncle Houndoom?" His uncle stopped and Entei asked, "Will I like this surprise?" Houndoom smiled and chuckled before he left, "Oh, Entei, this surprise... is to **DIE **for."

* * *

Later, up on the top of the gorge, a huge herd of Tauros were grazing on their meal of grass. As they ate, the Dark Pokémon were hiding behind a rock, waiting patiently for Houndoom's signal.

Well, _almost _patiently. Haxorus was almost about to pounce on a Tauros.

"Aw man," Haxorus whimpered. "Shush!" Yveltal severely hissed. "Can't help it, I'm so hungry," complained Haxorus. "I gotta get a Tauros!" Yveltal grabbed his just before Haxorus could lunge at a Tauros.

"Stay put!" Yveltal ordered with a snarl. Haxorus whined, "Well, can't I have one of the little, sick ones?" "No! We wait for the signal from Houndoom," Yveltal spat, reminding the dragonish- Pokémon the plan. Suddenly, a small stream of fire shot into the heavens.

"Alright," Yveltal purred. "There he is! Let's go!" They came out of their hiding place and began their move.

* * *

Back under the bonsai tree, Entei laid there, completely bored. He then remembered what Houndoom told him about his roar. He scoffed cockily, "Little roar. Yeah, right!" Suddenly, a lizard climbed down a branch next to the lion-like Pokémon.

Entei smirked, realizing this was a chance to do that roar. He took a deep breath and out popped a weak growl. He tried again, a little stronger growl. Entei moved closer to the color-changing lizard and took a mighty deep breath. He roared as loud as a Thunderclap, causing the lizard to skitter, "**ROOOOORRR!**"

The loud roar echoed throughout the gorge. Entei heard the echoes of his roar and smirked, knowing that he did it.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed Entei's ears. He looked down, seeing a few pebbles bouncing off the ground. The earth shook as Entei looked up. He saw a huge herd of Tauros running right at him from over the cliff. Entei gasped in horror when fear struck his heart as he knew what this meant...

... Stampede.

Entei was still with terror as the Tauros came to close range. Finally, he got into his senses and started to run as fast as he could. He ran for his life's sake as the Tauros began to surround him.

* * *

Back on top, the Dark Pokémon chased the wild Tauros, using their teeth, claws, and tails. They all stopped and looked down, seeing the Tauros running and knowing that the herd was thinking that they were still being chased. "'Kay," Yveltal purred. "Time for Phase Two... All we gotta do now is wait..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raikou and Ho-Oh were looking for Entei. Ho-Oh, who was on Raikou's shoulder, saw the herd in the gorge. The pheonix-like Pokemon said, "Look, sire. The herd is on the move." Raikou looked at the herd of Tauros and noticed their speed, "Hmm, odd..." "Raikou!" a voice said.

Raikou and Ho-Oh turned their heads to the Pokémon who spoke and saw a panting Houndoom. He managed to hiss, "Quick, stampede! In the gorge! Entei's down there!

"Entei?" Raikou asked in fear. Houndoom nodded vigorously. Raikou's face faded slightly with horror as his red eyes widened. Now panicking, Raikou shrieked before he ran at top speed to the gorge, "**ENTEI!**"

* * *

Back at the stampede, Entei kept running, avoiding from being stomped or even killed by the giant Tauros. He then spotted as dead tree and ran up to the top.

Raikou and Houndoom ran as fast as possible as Ho-Oh flew down to the gorge. He turned his head in every direction and saw Entei hanging from the dead tree. Entei also spotted Ho-Oh and shouted, "Ho-Oh, help me!" "Your father's on the way! Just hold on!" Ho-Oh shrieked.

"Hurry!" Entei yelled. He wouldn't stay in that tree for much longer as it began to weaken.

Raikou and Houndoom leaped on a lower ledge. Raikou waved his head around, trying to find the lion-like Pokémon. Ho-Oh flew to Raikou and said as he pointed to Entei's tree, "There! On that tree!" The tiger Pokémon looked to where Ho-Oh was pointing and saw his son dangling for life from a branch.

"Hold on, Entei!" yelled Raikou as he ran into the stampede. Entei then shrieked in terror after a Tauros rammed into the tree, shaking it.

"Oh, Houndoom, this is awful!" Ho-Oh panicked as he flew around Houndoom's head. "What'll we do?! What'll we do?!" The phoenix Pokémon had an idea, "Aha, I'll go back for help! Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll go back for-"

Houndoom, who was watching Ho-Oh disdainfully, growled as he backhanded him with a _SLAP! _The bird Pokémon rammed into a rock wall headfirst, knocking himself out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raikou ran with the herd, making a turn and ran to Entei. What he didn't know was that Houndoom followed the stampede, observing Raikou and Entei and smiling evilly. Raikou got hit by a Tauros, causing him to flip on his back. He rolled to his belly and gasped in horror when another Tauros slammed into Entei's tree, finally destroying it and it flung Entei into the air.

He screeched in terror as Raikou leaped up and caught him in his mouth. Raikou landed back into the stampede unharmed and carried his son to the closest side he was. Suddenly, he got hit by a Tauros, roaring in shock and accidentally letting go of Entei.

Now back in the stampede, all that Entei could see were the hoofs of the giant Tauros, the dirt in the air, and the pebbles jumping. He couldn't see the tiger-like Pokémon, making him worried that his father didn't make it. Entei dodged a few Tauros until he felt teeth gently pick him up by the scruff of his neck. He looked behind him and saw his father holding him. Entei then saw a Tauros fall and should've crushed Entei. He was lucky he wasn't.

Raikou ran to the wall and leaped to the ledge. He clung onto it and set Entei gently on it. Suddenly... more Tauros rammed into Raikou, dragging him away as he roared in surprise.

"Dad!" Entei yelled, watching in horror as Raikou disappeared in the swirling herd of Tauros. Entei moved his eyes side to side, looking for Raikou. As the seconds flew by, his breathing was becoming more audible as his heart was choking him when Raikou didn't come out of the stampede. As thirty-two seconds left, Entei was almost to a point where Raikou didn't make it.

Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the gorge and the tiger-like Raikou leaped out of the stampede of Tauros. As he landed on Entei's side of the gorge, Raikou dug his talons into the rock, tightened his muscles, and bared his teeth as he barely slid down. He started to climb up the slope, but with great difficulty. Entei sighed with relief and turned to climb up to the top of the gorge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raikou reached to the point right below a ledge where he couldn't climb due to its steepness. His talons scraping the rock, now too weak from the Tauros constantly hitting him. He looks up and sees Houndoom on the ledge. "Houndoom!" Raikou said. "Brother! Help me!"

Raikou's back feet slipped but hung on. A few rocks were flung from the slip and fell twenty meters down to the ground. Houndoom looked at him disdainfully. Suddenly, he latched his talons deep into Raikou's skin.

Raikou roared in pain due to the sharp talons. He stared up at his brother and saw him smirking evilly. Houndoom leaned his lips to his brother's ear and whispered, slowly and evilly, "Long... live... the King... of... the Pokémon!" Raikou's eyes widened with horror. But before he could say or do anything, Houndoom threw him off the ledge.

Raikou fell, his back facing the ground, to the stampede... and to his death.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHH!_" roared Raikou. "_NOOOOOOOOO!_" Entei shrieked, watching his father fall to his death.

**_BOOM!_**

Raikou fell into the stampede, creating a mushroom-explosion of dust and dirt into the air. Entei watched in wide eyes that were filled with terror.

After the herd passed on, Entei climbed down the ledge. He ran about, looking for a sign or something to find his father but found nothing. "Dad?!" screeched Entei, hoping that his call would attract Raikou. But he only got dust in his throat and he coughed.

Then, a rumble came. "Dad?" asked Entei, his hopes rising. But it soon died when he saw it was only another Tauros running around... of a crater. Entei gulped and walked to the crater. There he saw a tiger-like Pokemon with black lightning bolts all over, a thin light-blue tail, and a purple mane laying still in the middle of the crater.

"Dad," said Entei. He slid down to his father and walked closer to his face. Raikou's red eyes were closed, his expression was motionless. "Dad?" Entei asked, a bit louder this time. No response. Now, Entei was getting scared. He pushed his head hard on Raikou's. Still, no response.

Entei's red eyes started to sting, a lump in his throat bulged. Tears started to fill his eyes, he shook his father's shoulder as he hissed, "C'mon, dad. Dad, c'mon! Ya gotta get up! Please..."

Entei lifted Raikou's paw, but with some difficulty, and dropped it. The paw fell and landed with a thud. It didn't make anymore movement. Entei's strangled breath started to be more audible as he pulled Raikou's tail, but it was no use. He gnawed on his father's ear, nothing.

Now, Entei was terrified. Entei shouted around the crater, "Help! Somebody!" Now tears were falling from his ruby orbs, whimpering, "Anybody... Just... please, help."

Entei took a deep breath and began to cry. Entei turned to Raikou's body and he walked toward it. He nuzzled underneath his arm so that Raikou was embracing him, quietly sobbing for the loss of his father. He was gone and Entei was the cause of it. Ten seconds like this when a familiar voice said, "Entei..."

Entei turned his head around and saw Houndoom, who had looked at his brother and then to his nephew. "What have you done?" he asked. Entei got out of Raikou's embrace, crying. He whimpered, "Th-there were Tauros and h-he tried to save me. It was an accident, I... I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Oh, of course you didn't," soothed Houndoom as he embraced Entei. Entei wrapped his arms around his uncle's leg and buried his head into it. The bony Pokémon said, "No one ever means for these things to happen. But the King of the Pokémon is dead. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Entei's spirit was officially crushed due to his guilt of what he's done. Houndoom gasped, "What will your mother think?" Entei hissed in horror, "What am I gonna do?" Houndoom answered, "... Run away, Entei." Entei looked at Houndoom and to his dead father.

"Run," Houndoom said. "Run away and **NEVER **return!" Entei stared at Raikou. He hugged his father for the final time. Entei ran off, never coming back.

Houndoom smiled evilly as Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper walked from the dust right behind him. A silence came in for about fifteen seconds. "Kill him," ordered Houndoom calmly. Then, the three Dark Pokémon flew off to kill Entei, Prince of the Pokémon.

* * *

Entei screeched in front of a wall. He looked up for a way out. Then, a growl echoed in his ears. Entei whipped his head around and saw Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper, staring hungrily at Entei.

Fear overflowed guilt in Entei's heart. Now that his father was dead, there was no one to protect him from the Dark Pokémon. Entei ran up the wall when Haxorus lunged at him and swipped his hand. He bared his teeth and snarled. The Dark Pokémon then ran up the wall and chased after Entei.

Entei ran off in the entire length of the gully. Soon he screeched to the lip, only to see a sheer drop on the other side. He looked back and saw Yveltel landing and snapping her beak-like snout. Having no choice, Entei jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below.

The Dark Pokémon pursue the entire way, until Haxorus saw that they were heading toward the briar. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. He screeched the ground and managed to stop just above the bramble. He sighs with relief until Yveltal and Seviper run into him, causing him to fall into the briars. "Aaahh!" shrieked Haxorus as he tried to spread his wings.

Unfortunately, Haxorus fell into the bramble with a loud _crunch!_ Suddenly, the dragonish Pokémon jumped out of the brambles, covered in thorns, clutching his rump, and roaring in pain. "Hah! Hah! Hah!" cracked up Yveltal and Seviper.

"Ow!" whined Haxorus as he climbed out. "Ow! Ouchie wawa!" Seviper laughed like the crazy while Yveltal smirked. She turned her head to the sun and saw a something running toward it.

"Hey! There he goes! There he goes!" Yveltal exclaimed. "So?!" asked Haxorus as he plucked two thorns out of his left paw. "Go get him!"

"What?!" snarled Yveltal. She looked down and saw the large bramble of briars. "There is _no_ way I'm goin' in there!" she said. "What? You want me to come out lookin' like you, Cactus Butt?"

As he plucked a thorn from his tail, Haxorus noticed Seviper struggling not to laugh. He spat out the thorn he had in his mouth at Seviper. The serpentine Pokémon yelped and rubbed his nose with his tail, glaring at his partner. Haxorus snapped at the female, "Well, we got a job to finish!"

Yveltal turned her head at the horizon, thinking. She mumbled, "Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway." She smirked as she turned her head to her fellow Dark Pokemon, "And _if _he comes back, we'll kill him."

Haxorus smirked as he ran up to the edge and roared at the horizon, "Yeah! Ya hear that?! If you ever come back, **WE'LL KILL YA!**" "_Kill ya... kill ya... kill ya..._" an echo replied. The Dark Pokémon laughed as they ran off to their hideout.

* * *

**Okay, I feel really guilty for killing Raikou. Review please! I'll give you the next chapter sooner. You might wanna bring some tissues for the next one. Just saying.**


	9. The Mourning

That night, when they heard about the tragedy of their king's death, the Pokémon Group had shed tears like a flood had broken a dam. When they laid Raikou on a flat platform, they began the funeral.

Umbreon cried,  
**_Madi ao..._**

Glaceon sang in her tears,  
**_Leka sebete-_**  
Meowstic: -**_chia ho oela sebatha..._**  
Samurott: **_Mo leka-_**  
Charizard: -**_qeme o tsaba hoa, aaaaahhhhh..._**

The heads of Zweilous sang in unison,  
**_Lebo hale-_**  
Diggersby: **_-hao bue ka lae ah, ah, ah..._**

All members of the Pokémon Group sobbed,  
**_Oh, oh..._**  
**_Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee  
Halala humba hela hela hela  
Halala humba heh heh heya heeyahee  
Halala humba hela hela hela_**

As they chanted, they surrounded Raikou's body and waved their front limbs above the peaceful Pokémon. Samurott and Suicune sprinkled holy water on Raikou as Diggersby placed ancient jewels next to him. Alakazam laid scrolls of intelligence when Zweilous gave food to the dead Pokémon. Charizard breathed fire on a torch and pierced the torch into the rock. Banette placed a skull as Glaceon gave one of her ice crystals to her dead king.

After Pyroar gave her deceased mate a final nuzzle, Raikou's carcass slowly turned into an bright orange smoke (**A/N: **Kinda like the ending scene in the Universal movie _Dragonheart_). It rose into the night sky and the stars of the Kings of the Pokémon flew around the orange star. They combined into one and the single star combusted, spreading millions of stars across the sky. The stars suddenly formed into Raikou's silhouette and transformed back into its original constellation, only with a new star.

That was when the Pokémon Group, Ho-Oh, and Pyroar howled in sadness, tears pouring from their eyes.

Houndoom came and sat, his face full of fake sorrow for the death of his brother. He spoke, "Raikou's death was a terrible tragedy. But to loose Entei, who had barely begun to live..." When Houndoom mentioned Entei, Pyroar, Ho-Oh, and Suicune bent their heads down in sadness. Ho-Oh placed a wing on Pyroar's paw as Suicune hugged her father's leg and buried her face into it, crying for the loss of her friend.

"For me..." Houndoom said, "it is a deep and personal loss." He closed his eyes as he said with sadness, "So it is with a heavy heart, I will assume the throne."

Suddenly, his sad frown turned into an evil smirk as shadows of Dark Pokémon came around the corner of the kopje, "And yet out the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era!" The Pokémon Group, Ho-Oh, Pyroar, and Suicune gasped in horror as a Dark Pokémon leaped and snarled at Zweilous.

Houndoom yelled as he rushed to the observation platform, "In which Legendary and Dark will come together as one! In a great and glorious future!"

When all the Dark Pokémon came, they rounded up the Pokémon Group. Houndoom sang when music played,  
**_It's time your all introduced to  
Your ruler's executive staff  
Perhaps not the kind you've been used to  
But certainly gamed for a laugh_**

The Dark Pokémon sang as a Liepard laughed,  
**_We like to assure you no fooling  
Red meat is no longer our sing  
And if now and then, we're seen drooling...  
It's only an ancestor's genes!_**

Houndoom roared,  
**_So prepare for the glorious future!  
Be prepared for the group's golden age!_**

A Darkrai sang,  
**_It's like any other!  
Murder a broth-_**

The Darkrai was interrupted by Yveltal. She swiftly covered the Darkrai's mouth and whispered in his ear,  
**_If we don't spread rumors  
He'll feed us and groom us_**

They all roared,  
**_With friends in high places  
We'll hold all the aces!_**

"Just don't try and rattle my cage," advised Houndoom. The Dark Pokémon roared,  
**_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!  
_**Houndoom and Dark Pokémon: **_BE PREPARED!_**

The Pokémon Group snarled at the Dark Pokémon, but had no effect. Charizard tried to attack a Sneasel but was hit in his wing, giving him a hole.

Yveltal, Haxorus, Seviper: **_Oh, imagine if anyone dared!_**  
Houndoom: **_Be prepared..._**

* * *

Miles away, already losing Raikou's Aura, Lucario was watching the whole thing. He shook his head and pursed his lips, closing his orangish-red eyes.

Back in her lair, Lucario wiped a silvery tear with his paw. He looked at the painting she made eight years ago. He reached out his right paw and laid it on the painting. He rubbed it, smearing it.

Everything will never be back to normal now that Houndoom was the new King of the Pokémon. The Dark Pokémon were now roaming wherever and whenever they wanted to. Now Houndoom's plan had finally worked and he was stronger than ever.

* * *

Translations

_Madi ao: _Spilled blood.

_Leka sebete-: _Try courage-

_-chia ho oele sebatha: _-so the beasts may fall.

_Mo leka-: _Those who defy-

_-qeme o tsaba hoa: _-dragons are, in truth, cowards.

_Lebo hale-: _Even in anger-

_-hao bue ka lae ah, ah, ah: _-you do not speak against wrong...

* * *

**I promised myself I wouldn't cry at the sad part. Please review. In the next chapter, it'll be more happy and I'll do two Pokémon you might know.**


	10. Hakuna Matata

A few days after the stampede, almost out of desert, Entei collapsed with exhaustion and dehydration and passed out. Pretty soon, buzzards began to circle above Entei. They landed and surrounded Entei, beginning to finish off the young Pokémon...

"**HYYYYYY-YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" two voices suddenly yelled.

Two Pokémon charged, baring their teeth and dove into the midst of the vultures. They slapped, kicked, and used their abilities, scaring them away.

The first Pokémon was long, small, and skinny. He had two brown lines on his cheeks, cream-tipped ears, and brown rings around his body from his torso to his tail. His tiny paws were brown while his backpaws were cream-colored. The top of the ferret-like Pokemon's head was brown as his paws had pink pads. It was none other than Furret.

The second Pokémon was like a mix of a pig and a man. He had a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, two tusks protruding from his lower jaw, constantly burning flames covered the front of his neck and shoulders. He had shorts legs and thick arms, the arms had orange upper portions while his legs had red upper portions. All limbs hade black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. His arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. His hands are tipped with three claws, while his feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of the Pokémon has swirled yellow markings as his small tail ends in a tuft of hair. This was Emboar.

"Get outta here!" Furret snarled. "Shoo, ya dumb animals!" After the buzzards were gone, Emboar laughed, enjoying himself, "I love this! Bawling for Buzzards, just love it!"

"Yep, gets 'em every time!" Furret laughed as he dusted himself off. Emboar turned his head and spotted a brown Pokémon on the ground. "Aw man," he whispered in concern, walking toward the youngster. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. He found it but it was faint.

Emboar called to Furret, "Hey Furret, get over here! I think he's still alive!" "Ewww..." Furret grimaced, looking at the unconscious form of the Pokémon. He walked over to Entei, who had his paw on his face.

"Okay now, what'd we got here?" Furret mumbled. He sniffed the gray paw and moved it off the Pokémon's face. Furret then saw Entei's face. He yelped in shock and terror, "Sweet Pecha Berries, it's a Legendary Pokémon!"

Furret jumped up to Emboar's head. "Let's vamoose, Emboar!" exclaimed Furret, pulling his ears. Emboar shook his head and said to the ferret-like Pokemon, "Hey, Furret, it's only a little Legendary Pokémon_._"

He looked at the exhausted Entei and said, "Look at him. Just so cute and all alone!" He turned to Furret and asked, "Can we keep him?" Furret merely looked at Emboar, slack-jawed and his left eye half-closed. Silence filled the air for five seconds.

**"EMBOAR, ARE YA NUTS?!**" Furret suddenly shrieked into Emboar's ear, creating a reverberating effect. He said to the fiery Pokémon, completely annoyed and terrified, "We're talkin' 'bout a _Legendary _Pokémon! They're the kind of guys that attack guys like us!" "But he's so little," Emboar tried to reason, sliding Furret off his head to the ground. "Yeah, but he'll get bigger!" snapped Furret.

Emboar thought about how Entei could join. He said, "Maybe... he can be on our side!" Furret merely scoffed, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever-" Suddenly, he considered it, "Hey, I got it! What if _he's _on _our _side? Ya know, havin' a Legendary Pokémon around may not be such a bad idea!"

The two ran up to the unconscious Pokémon as Furret climbed up on Emboar's head. Emboar asked before he knelt down and lowered his arms to Entei, scooping him up into his arms, "So we're keepin' him?" "'Course! Who's got the brains in this outfit?" Furret said. When Emboar raised his head, he was carrying Entei on his arms and looking at Furret in confusion. Before he made a remark, Furret said, "My point exactly."

Furret wiped the sweat from his forehead with his little paw, "Wow, I'm fried. Let's get outta here and find some shade." With that, Emboar left the spot to find water to hopefully help the little one.

* * *

Within ten minutes, they reached an oasis near a jungle. Emboar laid Entei near the pool and Furret splashed some water with his Furret in Entei's face. Immediately, Entei shot up, "Water!" He turned his head and saw the weasle-like Furret and the pigish Emboar. His depression returned.

"You 'kay, dude?" Furret asked. Entei merely shrugged and replied, "Unfortunately." "You nearly died," Emboar informed, putting a paw on Entei's shoulder. "I saved ya," arrogantly said Furret, his nose high and his eyes closed with pride.

"Excuse me?!" Emboar snarled, glaring at Furret and puffing two jets of smoke from his nostrils. "Okay, okay," growled Furret, flapping away the smoke and rolling his eyes. "Emboar helped... a little." Entei only scoffed as he stood up, "Yeah, well, thanks for the help." Walking away, Entei kept his depressed state.

"Hey, where're ya goin'?" Furret asked. "Nowhere," Entei replied sadly, walking out into the desert.

Furret and Emboar stared at Entei in confusion. "He looks blue," Furret whispered to Emboar. "I'd say chocolate-brown," argued Emboar. "No, no, no," Furret said, knowing that Emboar misunderstood. "I mean he's depressed." "Oh," Emboar said.

Emboar ran up to Entei and asked, "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" "Nuttin'. He's at the top of the Food Chain," Furret joked. He laughed hard at this, "The Food Chai-hai-hain!" Emboar gave a death glare to Furret, causing him to shut up.

He turned to Entei, "Soooo, where you from?" "Phh, who cares?" Entei scoffed. "I can't go back." "Oh, so you're an outcast!" Furret said. "Good, so are we!"

"What'cha do, kid?" Emboar asked. "Somethin' terrible," Entei answered, "but I don't wanna talk about it." "Good, 'cause we don't wanna hear 'bout it," Furret said, crossing his arms. Emboar glared at him. "Well, is there anything we can do?" Emboar asked to the lion-like Pokémon.

Entei shook his head and mumbled, "Unless you can change the past, then no." Emboar merely smiled as he sat, "Ya know, kid, in times like these, my buddy would say, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'" "No, no, no!" yelled Furret when Entei looked at Emboar in shock. Furret turned to the fiery Pokemon and growled, "Amateur, lie down before ya hurt yourself."

Furret put his paw on Entei's shoulder and said, "It's 'You gotta put your past behind you.' Look, bad things happen n' you can't do a thing about it. Right?" Entei shrugged his shoulders and said, "Right." "**WRONG!**" Furret exclaimed, poking Entei's nose with with his finger. He explained, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

Entei raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "That's not what I was taught." Furret smirked at Emboar. He faced to Entei and suggested, "Then, maybe you need a new lesson. Okay, repeat after me..." He cleared his throat and spoke out our two favorite words, "... _Hakuna Matata._"

"Heh?" said Entei, still lethargic. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Emboar explained. "It's means 'No worries.'"

Furret began to sing,  
**_Hakuna Matata!_**  
**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

"Ha, ha!" laughed Emboar. He sang as he made a cuckoo gesture,  
**_Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passin' craze!_**

Furret smirked as he climbed up Entei's shoulder,  
**_It's means 'No worries'  
For the rest of your days..._**

Interested in this, Entei followed the two to a jungle.

* * *

Furret pulled Entei over to a bush-chair and leaned him into it. He and Emboar sang again,  
**_It's our problem-free  
Philosophy..._**  
Furret: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

Entei asked to Emboar, "Hakuna Matata?" "Yep," confirmed Emboar. "It's our motto." The Ledgendary Pokémon made a confused expression, "What's a motto?" Furret said, "Nuttin', what's _the motto _with you?"

The two Pokémon at Furret's joke. "Ya know, kid," chuckles Emboar after he caught his breath, "these two words will solve all your problems." "That's right! Take Emboar here!" Furret said.

He sang,  
**_Why, when he was a young Pignite..._**

Emboar sang in an off-key tone,  
**_When I was a young Pig-NIIIIIIIII-TUH!_**

Furret had his mouth open wide as he covered his ear closer to Emboar as the he sang. He nodded as he rubbed it, giving a fake smile, "Very nice." "Thanks," replied Emboar.

Furret rolled his eyes but continued,  
**_He found his aroma, lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear a savannah after every meal  
_**Emboar: **_I'm a sensitive soul  
Though I seemed thick-skinned...  
And it hurt  
That my friends never stood downwind!_**

"Woo-hoo!" Furret whooped as he smelled a terrible odor with Entei.

The furry Pokémon sang in despair with his arm over his head,  
**_And, oh, the shame!_**  
Furret: **_(He was ashamed!)_**  
Emboar: **_Thought of changin' my name!_**  
Furret: **_(Oh, what's in a name?)  
_**Emboar: **_N' I got down-hearted_**  
Furret: **_(How d'ya_ _feel?!)_**

Emboar sang,  
**_Every time that I-_**

**"HEY, EMBOAR!**" Furret yelled, lunging at Emboar. He clamped the large Pokémon's jaws shut as if he knew what Emboar was going to say. "Not in front of the _kids!_" Furret scolded. "Oh!" Emboar exclaimed. He turned to Entei and said with a sheepish smile, "Sorry!"

Entei merely rolled his eyes but smiled.

The young Pokémon watched with growing interest as Furret hoisted Emboar into a vine swing high above. They sang,  
**_Hakuna Matata!_**  
**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

Emboar began to swing and he grabbed Furret. As they made some poses as they swung, the duo sang,  
**_Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze!_**

Entei, who became more enthusiastic, joined in as a spotlight shone on him,  
**_It means no worries!  
For the rest of your days!_**

"Sing it, kid!" Furret encouraged as he landed. He and Entei sang in the spotlight,  
**_It's our problem-free-_**

Suddenly, Emboar landed right next to Entei,  
**_- philosophy!_**

The newborn trio sang,  
**_Hakuna Matata..._**

* * *

Later, Furret pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of the jungle. Waterfalls and green terrain made it such a wonderous view. "Welcome... to our humble home," Furret introduced with pride. Entei's red eyes widened and his mouth opened with amazement.

"You live _here?_" Entei asked, completely dazzled. Furret smirked, "We live wherever we want!" "Yepparroni!" Emboar chuckled. "Home is where your rump rests." Entei stared at the jungle, "It's beautiful. You guys are so lucky to have this place."

* * *

Much later, near a river, Emboar's great stomach rumbled. "Wow, I'm starved!" he exclaimed. Entei's stomach growled as well. He said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Zibstrika!" Furret, rather disturbed by Entei's want for another meat, was a little I-Knew-This-Would-Happen.

"Yeah, 'bout that," Furret began, "... we're fresh outta Zibstrika." "Any Stantler?" Entei asked. Furret answered this with a sound similar to a Wrong buzz. "Miltank?" Entei asked, running out of suggestions. "Nope!" Furret answered.

Furret laid a paw on Entei's shoulder, "Listen, kid, if you wanna live with us, you gotta _eat _like us." He turned to a fallen log and grinned. He ran up to it and purred, "And _this _looks like a good place to get some grub." Emboar lifted up the log, revealing lots of insects.

As Furret grabbed a bug, Entei was a little weirded out. "What's that?" Entei asked, a bit disgusted seeing the odd-looking creature. "A grub, what else does it look like?" Furret replied. As he devoured the bug, Entei merely said in disgust, "O... kay."

Furret licked the paw that had the bug. He purred, "Tastes like chicken!" Emboar slurped up a long worm from a hole. After he swallowed it, he grinned to Entei. "Slimy yet satisfying!" Emboar said.

"These are rare delacacies!" Furret exclaimed. He grabbed a red beetle and took a bite. A loud crunch mixed with the scuttles of the bugs. "Mmm," Furret said. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch." He swallowed the rest of the beetle.

Emboar said to the slightly sick Entei, his mouth full of bugs and grubs, "Ya learn to love 'em!"

"I'm tellin' ya, kid," Furret said, holding a leaf with bugs on it like a waiter with a tray. "This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities." He reached into the log, scattering more bugs. He exclaimed when he caught his prize, "Ooh! The little green-filled kind!"

Furret ate that and walked toward Entei. "And best of all, no worries!" Furret said, now in front of Entei. He held out the tray of bugs and urged Entei to take one, "Well, kid?" Entei took an orange grub hesitantly and said, "Well, Hakuna Matata."

Entei slurped up the grub, closing his eyes. He let it stay in his mouth for a few seconds and swallowed it. Smacking his lips, Entei turned to Furret and said in disgust, "Slimy..." Furret raised his free arm up in defeat. "... yet satisfying!" Entei exclaimed happily, wanting more as he smiled.

"**THAT'S IT!**" Furret yelled excitedly as the bugs on the tray flew off...

* * *

Later on, the three new friends were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. With a steady building music, a change occurs, representing the years passing. Entei grows taller, fitter, and longer. His short fur turned longer, a gray mustache-like plate on his face, and his mane was longer. The eleven years turned the eight-year old youngster into a nineteen and fully-grown Legendary Pokémon.

Furret and Emboar had taught Entei to be a better Pokémon and control his abilities. As Emboar created a strong fire, he was stunned when Entei, at age thirteen, created a giant inferno. When Furret had taught Entei how to be fast, Entei was as quick at a cheetah.

Entei had done many exercises, such a ten-mile run with a large and heavy load on his back. While that, Entei also had discovered his fire-power. He could spit out a jet of fire to long distances (it had caught Emboar's tail on fire). Over the years, puberty had advanced Entei's speed, agility, strength, and fire-abilities to protect his friends.

* * *

Later, after eleven years, Furret and Emboar were playing around the log. They chanted,  
**_Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!_**

They continued chanting while Pikach looked at another direction. He held his paw to sheild his eyes from the sun. A lion-like Pokémon was heading right toward them at a rapid pace, trailing a puff of flames behind it. The Pokémon stopped, smirking with all his glory.

The Pokémon had brown fur and short and light gray mane along his back. He had gray plates on the sides of the mane (making it look like it was smoke from a crater), and a plate beneath the cream belly fur. He had silver paws with brown pads and black bands around each of his paws. He had red faceplate that was shaped like a six-legged starfish, he had a golden crest on his forehead with three sloped points, and a gray mustache-plate. His red eyes looked at the other two Pokémon. It was Entei, friend of Furret and Emboar.

Entei sang,  
**_It means 'No worries!'  
For the rest of your days!_**

The trio sang,  
**_It's our problem-free  
Philosophy!_**

They sang as they jumped into the water,  
**_Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!_**

As they got out and dried off, Emboar said, "I say 'Hakuna.'" "I say 'Matata!'" Furret said. As the trio walked into the jungle, Furret said, "Ta ta."

And that is how Entei learned Hakuna Matata.


	11. The Madness of King Houndoom

With all things going well with Entei, Furret, and Emboar... things were terrible back at Crown City. At first, things weren't so bad. But after a few months, the effects of Houndoom's cruel reign started to kick in.

Firstly, the Pokémon Group had to hunt for the Dark Pokémon, who were too lazy to do it themselves. This resulted food shortage. Secondly, the Dark Pokémon were Houndoom's executive staff. This meant that the Dark Pokémon could boss and attack any dragon and wouldn't get prosecuted nor punished in any way. And third of all, Houndoom ruled with an iron paw. Anyone who defied him ended up severely punished by torture or killed!

Most of the plants and trees were dead, the ground was cracked, bones littered the earth, and the great river was now a small stream. All of this resulted Crown City to be nothing but a gray and lifeless wasteland.

* * *

Presently, Houndoom and Ho-Oh were in the throne cavern. Ho-Oh was now in a cage made of animal bones. Houndoom was laying on his back on a flat rock, picking his teeth with a wishbone.

Over the years, the ridges on Houndoom's back thickened and bone-like rings were around his demonic tail as the triangular tip was split. His claws turned red, the bands around his forelegs broke and his back ones were gone. The bands on his back had spikes, two fangs peeked out from his upper jaw, and Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. Instead of the band with the skull pendant, there was a large, toothed structure around his neck. Houndoom's bone-like structure around his neck also had three fangs at the bottom as there were two spikes on each side.

Ho-Oh just sat there in his cage, singing sadly,  
**_Nobody knows  
The troubles I've seen...  
Nobody knows my sorrow_**

Houndoom groaned irritably, "Oh Ho-Oh, _do _lighten up!" He tossed the wishbone at Ho-Oh's cage and it clattered on the bars. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it," Houndoom ordered.

The bird-like Pokemon thought of a song and smirked, knowing that it would anger Houndoom. He sang,  
**_It's a small world after all-_**

"**NO!**" Houndoom roared angrily. "Anything but that!"

Ho-Oh sighed. He thought about a song and sang, moving his wing like a baton,  
**_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Diddly-dee-dee  
There they are, a-standin' in a row  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your-_**

"Stop," Houndoom groaned. He sat up and said to the bird Pokémon, "Look at me. Here I am at the pinnacle, yet the view is bleak. Ho-Oh, what's wrong with this picture?" Ho-Oh said without hesitation, "That you're in it, sire?"

Houndoom glared at Ho-Oh and growled, "I am plagued by a profound emptiness." "Yes, between your ears, sire," Ho-Oh said sarcastically. "I need to be bucked up!" Houndoom snarled. "You were already bucked up royally," Ho-Oh said back.

Houndoom glared at Ho-Oh, who shuddered at the cold stare. The bony Pokémon turned away and asked, "Ho-Oh, why am I not... loved?"

He stood up and sang,  
**_I am that rare and awesome thing  
I'm every inch of king  
Yet I feel a twinge of doubt  
As I go walk about_**

Haxorus voice echoed throughout the cave, "Hey, boss!"

Houndoom ignored him and continued,  
**_When my name is whispered through the Group  
Is this the talk of love or regicide?_**

Yveltal looked at Houndoom in confusion, "Reggie who?" Houndoom begged Ho-Oh,  
**_Tell me I'm adored  
Please tell me I'm adored..._**

"**HEY, BOSS!**" Haxorus roared.

"Oh, what now?!" Houndoom snarled, now facing the entrance to the cave. The three Dark Pokémon came in, seeming annoyed. "We got a bone to pick with ya!" Haxorus growled. "There's no food, no water-" Yveltal began.

"Yeah, it's dinnertime n' we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" Haxorus interrupted. "You and your petty complaints!" Houndoom roared. He looked down with misery, "You don't know what _real _hunger is. Day after day, it gnaws at the very core of my being."

Haxorus laid his paw on his boss's shoulder comfortingly and said, "I had that feeling once." Houndoom looked at Haxorus with hope that the dragonish Pokemon understood. But Haxorus said, "... It was worms." "No, no, no!" Houndoom growled, pushing the red-clawed paw off his shoulder.

"It's like an itch," Houndoom explained. "Deep, persistent, profound..." "That's it! Worms!" Haxorus said. "When they get _really _bad, all ya gotta do is... hunker down and scoot."

The Dark Pokémon snickered evilly as Houndoom glared at them with annoyance. "Thanks for the tip," Houndoom growled sarcastically. He barked, making them cease their snickering, "**INGRATES! **If it weren't for me, you'd still be beating off buzzards for your next bite."

The Dark Pokémon sang,  
**_Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch!  
But how 'bout some lunch?  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh  
I need a fix of flesh  
My bones have moved  
To where they've never been  
They are on the outside looking in-_**

"**ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!**" Houndoom roared, whipping his black head at them.

The Dark Pokémon flinched in fear and said, "Oh, no. It's the Pokémon Group." Houndoom merely glared at them. Yveltal, who knew what he wanted, sang,  
**_You are so adored  
_**Haxorus: **_You are so adored_**  
Yveltal and Haxorus: **_Oh, you are so adored!_**

"That's more like it!" Houndoom smirked.

Then, the Dark Pokémon whispered,  
**_But what I'd give for one more hit  
Of Tauros kielbasa_**  
**_Or maybe Pheonix on the spit_**

Ho-Oh knew they were planning on eating him. He couldn't take it anymore and shouted hopelessly, "**OH, HOW I MISS RAIKOU!**"

At that, Houndoom whipped his head toward Ho-Oh, who had realized what he just said and covered his beak with his wings. "Raikou?!" Houndoom snarled as he walked toward Ho-Oh's cage. "Raikou?!" The Dark Pokémon whimpered and ran out, escaping.

"How dare you!" Houndoom snarled, now in front of Ho-Oh's cage and not noticing the Dark Pokémon's departure. "I thought I told you _never _to mention that name!" Ho-Oh gulped, "Note taken. I shall never mention _mmm-mmm _again."

Houndoom shuddered in fear as he looked away from the cage with wide eyes, "Even in death, his shadow looms over me." He hallucinated a familiar shadow on his and whimpered, "There he is!" The hallucinating shadow crawled on the wall and Houndoom exclaimed, "No, there he is!" The shadow came closer to Houndoom, "And there!"

"Calm yourself, sire!" Ho-Oh exclaimed, knowing that his master was hallucinating again. "You might get another one of your splitting headaches!"

"**I AM PERFECTLY FINE!**" Houndoom snapped, close to the cage. He breathed deeply and calmed down.

He said calmly, "I'm better than Raikou was. I am revered, I am reviled. I'm idolized, I'm despised." His eye twitched as he said, "I'm keeping calm..." Suddenly, Houndoom roared madly, "**I'M GOING WILD!**"

He said to himself, scaring the feathers off of Ho-Oh,  
**_I tell myself I'm fine  
Yes, I am!  
No, you're not!  
Yes, I am!  
No, you're not!_**

Houndoom sang madly, his eyes going flying around in their sockets and almost popping out of his skull as froth drooled out of his mouth,  
**_I tell myself I'm fine.  
No, you're not!  
Yes, I am!  
No, you're not!  
Yes, I am!_**

"Yes, no! Yes, no! Yes, no!" Houndoom yelled. "**WHO ON EARTH AM I TALKING TO?!**"

"Pull yourself together, sire!" Ho-Oh shouted, slapping his wing on Houndoom's face. Houndoom stared at him, his eyes now fixed and wiped off the froth. He said, "Thank you." He laid back down on his rock bed and moaned, "Ho-Oh? Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh...?"

"Yes, sire?" Ho-Oh asked. Houndoom answered, "Nobody loved me. There's the rub, not even as a pup. What did my brother have that I don't?" Ho-Oh asked, "Do you want the short list or the long?"

Houndoom groaned, "Whatever!"

Ho-Oh said, remembering the good times he had with his former king, "He had... adoring subjects." Houndoom made an annoyed sound in his throat. "... a loving family," continued Ho-Oh, smirking as he felt he was torturing Houndoom. Houndoom made his sound louder as he closed his eyes and turned his head. "... a devoted queen," Ho-Oh said.

Houndoom's red eyes snapped open and swiftly stood up, "That's it!" He turned his head to a confused Ho-Oh. He said before he turned away, "I need a queen!" Ho-Oh's stomach turned a notch as he realized he went too far, "A what?!"

"A queen, man! A queen!" Houndoom repeated. He walked in circles in his cave, ideas flowing into his head, "Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have... children."

He smirked evilly, "Immortality will be mine!" He roared when he stood on his rock, "Immortality will... be... **MINE!**"

"Houndoom..." a female voice suddenly said.

The dog-like Pokemon whipped his head back and saw another Pokemon. She had very light blue fur with white, diamond-shaped markings on her sides and legs. Her face and underside were white as well. She had a thick, darker blue mane that resembled a flowing river, and she had two tails that were streaming forwards. Her eyes were ruby-red, a small protrusion under her chin, and wolf-like legs. She also had a large, teal, and hexagonal crest on her forehead. Houndoom knew exactly who that female was...

"Ah, Suicune," Houndoom purred seductively, his mind rushing with a plan. He said as he climbed down from his rock, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My, have you grown. Do come in."

Confused, Suicune walked in and said, "Houndoom, you have to do something. We're being forced to overhunt!"

Houndoom sang in his head,  
**_She's got those assets feminine_**

Suicune, who was unaware of what Houndoom was plotting, said, "... You're the King. Control the Dark Pokémon!" Houndoom continued singing in his head,  
**_I have to make her mine_**

"... you're destroying Crown City," Suicune continued. Houndoom sang in his mind,  
**_Nobility in every gene_**

"If we don't stop now... Don't you see?!" snarled Suicune. Houndoom purred in his head, everything clear now,  
**_She has to be my queen_**

"... there's still a chance for things to be alright again!" exclaimed Suicune. Houndoom lunged at Suicune, grasping her front paws and did a small tango with him. Houndoom sang aloud,  
**_Come, Suicune  
It's written in the stars_**

Suicune asked, "What are you doing? Are you even listening to me?!" Apparently, Houndoom didn't hear her at all. He continued,  
**_We'll create a host of little Houndours..._**

Fear struck Suicune's heart and she hissed, "What are you talking about?" Houndoom sang,  
**_Tell me I'm adored_**

Suicune, now very angry and tried to struggle free, snarled harshly, "_Get away from me!_" Houndoom continued,  
**_Tell me I'm ador- _AH!**

Houndoom was stopped short when Suicune got her paw free and scratched him right on his face, getting a scar. He stood back and got back on all fours. He panted as he checked for blood when Suicune bared her teeth.

"Oh, Suicune..." cooed Houndoom. He stood up and said calmly, "You know how I loath violence..." He growled, "One way or another, you will be mine!" Suicune snarled aggressively at Houndoom, heading toward the exit of the cave, "Never, Houndoom. _Never!_"

Suicune ran out as fast as lightning out of Houndoom's chamber. He growled,  
**_You belong to me..._**

Houndoom roared, madly,  
**_You all belong to me-ee-ee-ee-eee!  
AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!_**

Then, Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper peeked their heads around the entrance of the cave. Haxorus said, "Yeah, but... we're still hungry." "**OUT!**" Houndoom roared, whipping his head towards them. The three Dark Pokémon responded by leaving immediately.


	12. Endless Night

Back to Entei, Furret, and Emboar, it was nighttime in the jungle. Everything was quiet until a loud belch reverbrated across the landscape. The three were laying on their backs, looking at the stars. "Nice one, Entei," complemented Furret. "Thanks," said Entei. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too," agreed Emboar. He stretched his arms, "I eat like a pig." Entei looked at Emboar and chuckled, "And you look like one too!"

The three Pokémon inhaled deeply and breathed out loudly. They stared up at the sky. Five seconds later, Emboar asked to Furret, "Furret?" "Yeah, Emboar?" asked Furret.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots up there are? Are they small fires or lightning bugs that got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing?" asked Emboar, pointing to the night sky. Furret chuckled, shaking his head. "Emboar," he said, "I don't wonder; I know."

"Oh?" asked Emboar. "Then, what are they?" The brown and cream Pokémon answered, "They're big balls of hot gas, burning millions of miles away. They seem so close because we're so far away from them. In space, they're not so close; they can be hundreds of miles apart from each other."

"Hmm," said Emboar, seeming to be bored with Furret's logic. "What do you think, Entei?" Entei looked at the sky, scratching the back of his head. "Oh... I dunno," he replied.

Emboar and Furret begged Entei to tell with, "Entei, c'mon!" "We told you our opinion!" "Tell! Tell! Tell!"

Entei chuckled as he raised his front paws for them to stop, showing that he didn't have any choice. Entei sighed again, and reluctantly said, "Well, somebody once told me that the great Kings of the Pokémon in the past are up there, watching over us." Emboar looked at Entei in awe, "Really?" "So," Furret said, waving his furry, white paw for fun, "you're saying that a bunch of royal dead guys are watchin' us right now?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Entei. Five seconds of silence broke in before Furret sputtered. He laughed hard, along with Emboar. Breaking into tears of mirth, Emboar beating the ground hard with his fist. "Who told you somethin' like that?!" laughed Furret.

"Yeah!" agreed Emboar. "What kind of mook made that up?!" Entei chuckled softly, "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" "You're killin' me, Entei!" laughed Furret as he rolled around.

Entei frowns and looks up at the sky again. He saw the stars of the Kings of the Pokémon constellation with a sad look. He sighed and rolled on his belly, standing up. He turned away from the two Pokémon, leaving them confused. They looked at the leaving Entei, who ran off and created a trail of flames.

Furret stood up, along with Emboar. They stared at the spot where Entei disappeared. "Was it somethin' I said?" asked Furret, looking at the feiry Pokémon. Emboar shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Entei had ran to a small ledge. He looked up at the sky. Slowly, he began to remember his glorious times with his father. He began to sing,  
**_Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark  
Is the day  
How can I find my way home?_**

Entei laid down and looked at his front paws as he sang,  
**_Home is an empty dream  
Lost to the night  
Father, I feel so alone_**

He looked up at the King of the Pokémon stars, mainly at the new star, and sang to it,  
**_You promised you'd be there  
henever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere...  
I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice_**

Entei sang as he bent his head down,  
**_One word, just one word will do  
To end this nightmare..._**

Entei gave some of his strength to hold his tears and continued to sing,  
**_When will the dawning break?  
Oh, endless night...  
Sleepless, I dream  
Of the day_**

Flashbacks of Entei as an eight year-old Pokemon and his father, Raikou, playing together and Raikou giving his son advice came up. Entei sang as he smiled at the memories,  
**_When you were by my side  
Guiding my path  
Father, I can't  
Find the way!_**

Tears flowed out from Entei's ruby orbs and he sang sadly to the sky,  
**_You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere..._**  
**_I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just one word will do  
To end this nightmare..._**

Entei collapsed his head and continued to cry. Suddenly, he heard some female voices,  
**_I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise_**

Entei turned his head and saw three Mews, hovoring in the air with their prehinsile tails curling like whips. Then a few Persians of the jungle came. The five Pokémon sang again,  
**_I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine_**

Entei smiled and sang with the five,  
**_I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise_**

Entei, Mews, and Persians: **_I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine_**

Entei bowed his head to the Mews and Persains and they smiled at him. They sang their little song as Entei continued to sing that the new star,  
**_I know  
Yes, I know the sun will rise  
Yes, I know!  
I know the clouds must clear!_**

The Mews and Persains continued chanting as the Mews flew around the ledge and the Persians made their gems glow. Entei continued as they chanted,  
**_I know that the night must end  
I know that the sun will rise  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside._**

Entei sang, his head thrown back to the sky and his neck stretched so Entei could roar better to the star,  
**_I know that the night must end  
And that the clouds must clear  
The sun!  
The sun will rise!  
The sun!  
The sun will RIIIISSSE!_**

Suddenly, Entei fell down asleep on the soft grass when a Persain slapped his claws on Entei's head. The five Mews and Persains smiled and ran or flew away for their job was done. The collapse of Entei caused some milkweed floss to stir into the air by his flop. A wind carried the floss away from the jungle.

* * *

Later, it was finally daytime and the floss had stirred to a cave in Mt. Holler. The floss kept stirring, until a black paw grabbed them. The paw brought the floss to a dog-like Pokémon. It was Lucario and he was curious about the floss. He sniffed it and grunted.

Lucario jumped into his cave. He landed and bounded into his cavern. The torches were lighting up his cave with care and Lucario took out a large Bulbasuar shell. He gently pours the floss into the shell and sifts it around, humming to himself. He took out a peice of fruit and opened it.

Lucario kept looking in the shell and nibbled on the fruit he was holding. He continued to stare at the floss. Suddenly, the floss took shape of Entei's golden crest. His orangish-red eyes widened as he looked closer at the floss, realization draws on his face. "Entei?" he whispered through dry lips.

Lucario looked at the smeared painting of Entei as a youngster, "He-he's alive?" The ends of his lips curled upwards, "He's alive!" Lucario laughed in excitment as he rushed to his staff. He grabbed it and snatched some paint.

Lucario lunged at the painting, slashing his paw in the paint. He stopped and laughed like a crazed maniac. Lucario ran his paint-covered hand on the painting of Entei, now making him look like a full-grown Legendary Pokémon, as he laughed like a hyena. He stopped and stared at the picture, grinning that the true king was still alive.

"It is time!" Lucario exclaimed.


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Back in the jungle, Furret and Emboar were looking for Entei. They were walking and got bored. They decided to sing a familiar song so they would not die from boredom. Emboar sang,  
**_Ohi'mbube  
Ohi'mbube  
Ohi'mbube  
Ohi'mbube_**

Furret then began to join in on Emboar's singing,  
**_In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The Pokemon sleeps toniiiight_**

Suddenly, a small beetle flies by, catching Emboar's attention. With a hungry look, he slowly turns to go after it. Furret, not noticing the departure of Emboar, continued to sing,  
**_In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The Pokemon sleeps to-_**

Furret yelled to no one for he didn't hear Emboar singing, "Can't hear ya, Emboar! Back me up!"

Furret then did a full and good falsetto,  
**_A-weee-ee-ee aa-bum-bum-buey..._**

Then, the ferret-like Pokémon turned around and didn't see the pig-like Pokémon. "Ah-Emboar?" he called out. "Emboar?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emboar was stalking the blue beetle, still humming the bass. The beetle fluttered on a log, startling the fiery pig. Emboar walked closer to the bug, but it turned and Emboar sped behind a tree. The bug turned around again while the hungry Pokémon smirked and licks his chops. When the beetle flew away, Emboar slowly came out of his hiding place.

Now, Emboar wasn't going to let this beetle slip away. After all, bugs are delicious in these parts of the jungle. He prepared a leap over the log, only ending up getting half-way. "Dang it!" he said softly.

Suddenly, Emboar had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head around and asked to no one, "Furret?" He looks around and squinted his eyes to see better. However, the cream and brown Pokémon wasn't in sight. Shrugging his shoulders, Emboar decided he was only imagining things. He proceeds in crawling over the log, not seeing a shadow looming on it...

* * *

Soon, the blue Rhino Beetle (**A/N**: That's the kind that was in the movie.) was now on another log. Emboar slowly raised his head, smirking like the devil as he was on close range. But before he could make a grab at it, he spotted something in the yellow savanna. He shooed the beetle away and squinted his eyes at the savanna. "Entei?" he asked in his head.

The Pokémon wasn't Entei. He didn't have blue and white fur, or a light blue mane, or a hexagonal crest on his forehead. And the only similatity was the red eyes.

The Pokémon stared at Emboar and prepared a pounce, softly purring in the process. Emboar quickly realizes that the Pokémon was about to pounce on... him! The female, in response, shook her shoulders a bit.

"**AAAGGGHHH!**" Emboar screamed. The Pokémon ran out of the tall strands of grass, her teeth bared and her eyes in a cold glare. Emboar panted as he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. The Pokémon leapt over the log with ease and began a chase with Emboar.

* * *

Furret, who was looking for both Entei _and _Emboar, turned his head and looked concern. "Emboar?" he asked himself. The pig-like Pokémon was screaming for help as the other Pokémon chased him to a large tree. Emboar made a sharp turn to loose the Pokémon, which, unfortunately, didn't.

"Emboar! Emboar!" yelled Furret as he rushed to the scene. Suddenly, Emboar popped out of a dew-covered bush, he tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Furret saw Emboar, who was now clawing the ground to be free. "Emboar, what's goin' on here?" Furret asked as he checked his freind.

"**SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**" Emboar screamed in Furret's face, the Pokémon's fur being blown from the scream.

"What? Who?" asked Furret as he climbed up on the root to see what was the threat. He saw the female Pokémon, running top speed towards them and baring her teeth.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Furret, for now he knew how big the threat was. He got down behind Emboar and tried to push his friend from under the root. "Geez," he began. "Why do I always have to save your-" He then saw the female getting dreadfully closer to Furret and Emboar.

Furret does the "Line of Fire" pose and screams like mad. As the Pokémon was about to pounce, Entei jumped over Emboar and gave out a threatening skriek at the last minute. He attacked the other Pokémon. The two began fighting with claws, fire, water, and wind.

Furret, excited that Entei had came to the rescue just in time, went to Emboar and rubbed his paw in circles on the flaming boar's back. He said soothingly, "It's okay, Emboar! I'm here for ya! Everthing's gonna be okay!"

Furret then yelled at Entei, who was still fighting the female, "Get her! Bite her head off! Go for the Flame-Thrower!"

Entei opened his mouth, a ball of purple flames ignited. It became larger and Entei breathed it out toward the other Pokémon, who didn't stand a chance against it. Furret smirked and turned his head to Emboar, "Toldja he'd come in handy." Emboar rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Entei and the other Pokémon tangle for a bit and soon it became a stalemate. Entei threw a lot of fire-balls, but the other Pokémon used the water from the tree to make an ice sheild, only to make it melt. The female took a deep breath as she turned her head up to the left. A spinning ball of wind was then tossed at Entei. He dodged, narrowly missing it, and used this oppertunity to jump on top of her, taking it on a wrestling match.

But, without warning, the other Pokémon put her back legs beneath his lower abdomen and threw Entei forwards, still clinging onto him with her right hind foot on his chest. The other Pokémon ended up on top of Entei and pinned him down with an echoing "THUMP!", startling Entei. The female bares her teeth and puts her wolf-like paw on his throat.

Wait... _wolf-like_ paws?

Entei is surprised and is no longer threatening. In all his years, only one Pokémon could have those paws _and_ managed to best him in a wrestling match. He looks up to the Pokémon's face and took notes of it.

The Pokémon had very light blue fur, white and diamond-shaped markings on her sides and legs, and a thick and dark blue mane that looked like a flowing river. She had a teal and hexagonal horn on her forehead with two streamer-like tails that were flowing behind her. She had a pair of shining ruby eyes that were gleaming at Entei and white undersides. After searching in his memory, Entei remembered who it was...

"... Suicune?" he asked, surprised at the Pokémon.

The Pokémon's red eyes widened and stops baring her teeth. She looked a bit shocked upon hearing the other Pokémon calling her name. She gets off Entei and steps back to look at him as she no longer looks threatening, still surprised. Entei rolls back on his feet and steps up to her, surprised and hoping that she is whom he believes.

"Suicune," Entei asked, hopefully, "is that really you?" The female pauses for a moment, staring blankly while only blinking. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes and growled, "Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

Knowing that Suicune did not recognize him, Entei smiled and said, "Suicune, it's me... Entei."

Suicune squints her eyes to see him better and took notes on the Pokémon. The lion-like Pokémon had long brown fur and a light gray mane running on his back. He had gray plates on his back (giving the expression of smoke from a volcano), and a silver plate under his cream-colored belly. Silver paws held the Pokemon as it had black bands around the wrists. His faceplate was red and shaped like a six-pointed star, a golden crest on his forehead with three sloped points, and a gray mustache-like plate.

"... Entei?" Suicune asked after a pause.

Entei, stil smiling, nods. After looking at him and into the familiar red orbs of Entei's, Suicune suddenly smiles and realizes that her best friend was still alive. She yells, "**WHOAH!**" "**AAAH-HAHA!**" Entei exclaimed.

The two best friends, happy to see each other again since a long time, runs at each other to greet, laughing happily. They seem to bump each other's heads a bit as they laughed. "Well, how did... Where did you come... I'll tell ya, this is awesome to see _you_," Suicune said, trying to speak.

"Ah! How did you... Wow, this is cool... It's great to see you!" Entei said happily, also trying to speak. "Heck, yeah!" Suicune agreed.

Meanwhile, Furret looked dumbstruck with his jaw dropping down to the ground. A minute ago, they were trying to kill each other. Now, they're greeting each other as if they're best friends or something! "Excuse me? What's goin' on here?" asked Furret he walked over to the two.

"What're ya doin' here?" Entei asked Suicune, excitedly. "Whaddya mean, 'What am I doing here?'" asked Suicune with a smirk. "What're _you_ doing here?" The two larger Pokémon weren't paying any attention to Furret.

So the slender Pokémon took a deep breath and shrieked, "**HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!**" Realizing that he had briefly forgot that Furret and Emboar were here as well, Entei chuckles and began to explain, "Oh, sorry. Furret, this is Suicune. She's my best friend."

Furret looked at the two Pokémon with shock and disbelief, "Friend?!" Entei nodded his head, "Yeah, Furret!" He turned his head to the stuck boar-like Pokémon, "Hey, Emboar! Get over here!" "Comin'!" called back Emboar.

Emboar managed to himself unstuck from under the root. His red eyes seemed puzzeled as he came over to the group. Beginning introductions again, Entei said to Suicune, "Suicune, this is Emboar. Emboar, Suicune."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Emboar said, no longer feeling threatened by Suicune, as he held out his paw. Smiling and shaking the humanoid Pokémon's paw, Suicune said, "Pleasure's all mine." "Yeah, how do you-" began Furret when he suddenly remembers something and exclaims, "Whoa! Whoa! T.O.!"

He brought his furry paw to his forehead, "Lemme get this straight." Furret looked up at Entei, "Entei, you know her. She know you. Yet, she wants to kill and _eat_ Emboar."

"And everybody's..." said Furret, "... okay with this?" Five seconds of silence broke in. Suddenly, Furret screamed out, completely confused and thrashing around, "**DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!**"

"Geez Louise, Furret," Entei chuckled in amusement as Furret looked at him when he was panting. "Rah-lax!"

"Oh man," Suicune said. "This is just so great. Wait 'till everybody back at Crown City finds out you've been alive all this time!" Then, she narrows her eyes as she added, "And your mother... What'll she think?"

Entei silently gulped. He remembered Houndoom asking him what his mother would think of the death of Raikou being Entei's fault. This made him feel terrible. But Entei said, "She doesn't _nessarely_ have to know. In fact, no one has to know."

Suicune scoffed humorously, "Yeah, they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Entei lowered his left eyebrow as he asked in confusion, "They do?"

So this means Houndoom never told anyone that Entei was to blame for Raikou's death? That was rather odd. "Yeah," Suicune replied, sadly. "Houndoom told us 'bout the stampede." Entei gulped again.

Entei began to ask as he looks at something, "He did? Er... what else did he tell you?" Suicune laughed, "Who cares? You're alive, that's what's more important!"

Suicune then widened her eyes and softly gasps. She smiled and said, "And that means... you're the _King of of the Pokémon_." Entei looked alarmed as he touched his golden crest, groaning, "Aw, man_._" He didn't want his past to catch up to him that fast. And now that Suicune had found him, this new revelation popped out of nowhere.

Even Furret was surprised, "King?!" Furret laughed as he walked up to Suicune, "Girl, look. I think you got your tails crossed." "King?!" exclaimed Emboar, amazed at what he had just heard. He crawling on his stomach toward Entei's front paw.

"Your majesty! I gravel at your feet!" Emboar kisses Entei's paw noisily as Entei pulled it away. "Emboar, please don't do that!" said Entei, blushing a bit.

"Emboar," said Furret as he walked toward him. "First of all, it's _grovel_. Not _gravel_. Second of all, don't! He's no king!"

Furret chuckled a little, but pauses as he looked at Entei. "Are ya?" he asked. "No!" Entei snapped, annoyed. "Entei!" said the shocked Suicune, surprised at Entei's response.

"No, I'm not the King of the Pokémon!" said Entei. "Okay, yeah, maybe I _was_ going to. But that was a long time ago. 'leven years even!"

Looking shocked at this, Furret said, "Wait a minute. You're the King? And you never told us?" Seeing a greedy look in Furret's dark blue eyes, Entei quickly said, "Look, Furret. I'm still the same guy!"

"Only with _power_!" said Furret, excitedly. With a Legendary Pokémon, who is a King of the Pokémon, on their side, there's no way they could get harmed by Dark Pokémon, right?

Suicune sighed. She wanted to at least try to reason with her best friend. Suicune speaks up apologetic, leaning her head to the ferret Pokémon, "Um, listen, can you two please excuse us for a few mintues?"

Suicune smiles nervously as Furret looked at the wolfish Pokémon. "Hey," said Furret with a smirk as he tapped Emboar's knee. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us. Right, Entei?"

Entei sighed out a puff of smoke. He said nervously to the two Pokémon as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually... I think you _should _go. I need some... time alone with Suicune, that's all." There was another reason why he wanted to be alone with Suicune besides a friend reunion but couldn't put his paw on it.

Furret looked surprised but nods in understanding. "I see," he said. Then, he mumbled under his breath as he started to walk away, "It starts. You think you know a guy." As Emboar made a grunt in his throat a bit, he left with Furret, leaving the two friends alone.

Entei chuckles a bit. He hated to force them to leave but this was kind of personal right now. "Furret and Emboar," he sighed. "Ya learn tah love 'em."

Entei turned his his head and saw Suicune was bowing her head away sadly with her red eyes closed. Looking concerned and his grin disappearing, Entei walked up to her. In a hushed voice, he said, "What?" Suicune leaned her head away again. Entei said in a whisper, "Hey, what is it, Suicune?"

Suicune, her head still turned, said quietly, "It's... It's like you came back from the dead." Finally, Suicune turned her head, making Entei feel a bit heartbroken when he saw her tear-filled eyes. "You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone..." She turns her head again, pursing her lips and closing her eyes, "... and what it means to me."

Entei nuzzled Suicune's face, making her feel shocked from his actions (even _he_ felt shocked). Entei licked the tears away and soothed calmly, "It's okay, Suicune."

Suddenly, Suicune nuzzled her head against Entei's chin, leaving his cheeks turn to reddish-brown. "I really missed you," whimpered Suicune.

Now, Entei was surprised at what his friend was doing. In fact, his first reaction would have been to pull away, but... something deep down inside him told Entei not to. So instead on pulling away, however, Entei smiled warmly as he nuzzled her head back, saying, "I missed you, too."

Soon, she started to purr inside Entei's embrace. Entei sat on his hind legs, also emitting a deep purr.

* * *

Nearby, Furret and Emboar saw the two Legendary Pokémon making hearts out of nothing. "I tell ya, Emboar," whispered Furret. "This stinks!" "Hey!" snarled Emboar angrily.

"Not you, ya hot-head!" growled Furret. "Them! Him, her. Alone..." Emboar only saw them walking away, shoulder to shoulder.

"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked Furret.

Furret began to sing,  
**_I can see what's happening_**_  
_Emboar: What?  
Furret: **_And they don't have a clue_**

"Who?" Emboar asked, looking to see who Furret was preferring to. Furret explained,  
**_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two_**

"Oh," said Emboar, now understanding what was going on. Furret continued singing,  
**_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!_**

* * *

Near a waterfall, a song plays as Entei and Suicune have a small walk near it. They smiled as they walked around each other, taking in each other's movements.  
**_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things?_**

The two Pokémon stopped at the bottom of the waterfall and began to drink out of it. While Suicune was drinking with her ruby eyes closed, Entei looked up and sang in his head,  
**_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see?_**

Entei paused, then frowned as he continued to look at Suicune,  
**_The truth about my past?  
Impossible!_**  
**_She'd turn away from me..._**

As Suicune was drinking, she opened her eyes to observe Entei as she sang in her head,  
**_He's holding back, he's hiding_**

Suicune looks up and frowned as she continued to look at Entei, who was staring back, smiling sheepishly,  
**_But what?  
I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?_**

After Entei was done looking at Suicune, he smirked and ran off. Suicune looked back, puzzled. Suddenly, Entei swang in with a vine in his mouth. He jumped into the pond under the waterfall with a big splash.  
**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

As Suicune looked for the drownable Entei in the water, the lion-like Pokémon suddenly pops out of the water in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and dragged her in, playfully. Suicune's head popped out, looking flabbergasted. Soaked and completely freaked out, Suicune climbed out and sat, trying to take in what had happened.

Entei came out with his brown fur over his red orbs and a smirk on his face.  
**_The peace the evening brings?_**

Suicune then looks at Entei with a wicked smirk and pushed his nose, causing him to fall back into the pond as she ran off laughing.

They ran through a feild, disturbing a flock of birds as they laughed happily.  
**_The world, for once  
In perfect harmony?  
With all its living things?_**

* * *

Later that night, the two Pokémon ran off and got into a playful tussle. The tussle turned into a playful fight, which suddenly had them rolling down the hill, tumbling down to the bottom. When they reached the bottom, Entei found himself ontop of Suicune, cream belly against white belly. Entei was pinning down Suicune for the first time in his life.  
**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

Entei laughed in victory while Suicune laughed as well. When Entei closed his eyes, Suicune pushed his head closer to hers and licked Entei on the nose. The Volcano Pokémon stopped laughing and stared at the Water Pokémon in surprise, touching where the washcloth-like tongue licked with his paw.  
**_You needn't look too far..._**

Suicune gave Entei a seductive smile, making Entei blush a bit as he smiles back with half-lidded eyes.  
**_Stealing through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_**_..._

Suicune leaned her head and laid it on Entei's neck when they embraced each other. Suicune sang aloud from it,  
**_And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do_**_..._

Entei gently pulling away and looking at her eyes. He nudged his nose under her chin so Entei could see Suicune's face. He affectionately brushed her mane from Suicune's ruby eyes.

Entei sang gently,  
**_It's enough for this restless wanderer_**_...  
_Entei and Suicune: **_Just to be... with you_**_..._

"Suicune?" said Entei. "Yeah?" asked Suicune, wondering what Entei was about to say. The lion-like Pokémon leaned his snout to the wolf-like Pokémon's ear and cooed in it, "... I love you. Always have, always will." Suicune laid her head against his neck, "I love you, too, Entei."

Entei blushed so much, his cheeks were almost about to catch on fire. They leaned their faces toward each other, until they were touching each others nose. Then, they closed the gap between their lips and kissed. After their short kiss, they nuzzled each other, both grinning and blushing as they do. (A/N: Everybody go "Awww." You know you want to).

Yes, when they were eight-year-olds, they would try to just stay friends but not fall in love like Ho-Oh said they would. But now... they just didn't care anymore. The two Pokémon were in love, _very _much in love indeed. Ho-Oh was right...

* * *

Meanwhile, Furret and Emboar were looking from a different set of bushes, seeming sad as they continued watching the couple as the song came to an end. Furret sang,  
**_And if he falls in love tonight_**

Emboar sniffed loudly as Furret continued,  
**_It can be assumed_**

Furret hugged Emboar as he cried. Emboar sighed and sang,  
**_His carefree days with us are history_**  
Furret and Emboar: **_In short, our pal is doomed_**_..._

The two Pokémon looked at each other and cried out in full force. The two just feel like they lost their best friend to one _big_ power. And what was that power, reader? It was the power... of love.


	14. He Lives In You

The new couple then went to a river after having a great time together. "So? Whatcha think?" Entei asked his new love with a smile. "This place is great, huh?" Suicune shrugged her shoulders, "It's beautiful, I guess."

Then, returning the subject at hand, Suicune looked at Entei in concern, "But I still don't get it, Entei. If you've been alive all this time, then why haven't you gone back to Crown City?" Entei was rather concerned, but for a different reason. He dared not to explain the true reason why he hadn't gone back. So he decided to make something up and hoped to himself that it would put an end to the subject.

"Well," Entei began as he got into a hammock out of vines, leaves, and grass, "I just wanted to be by myself, get what I mean? Live my life to the fullest and it turned out great! It worked out awesome, lemme tell ya!" It seemed that even he was trying to convince himself of his fib, next to convincing Suicune of it.

"Entei, we _really_ need you back home," Suicune pleaded. Entei scoffed as he shook his head, "No one needs me." "Yes," Suicune slightly began to growl. "We do. You're the Ki-"

"No!" said Entei. "Suicune, we've already been through with this. I'm not the King of the Pokémon, Houndoom is." Suicune sighed as she put her front paws on Entei's hammock.

"Entei," she said, "Houndoom let the Dark Pokémon take control over Crown City." "**WHAT?!**" Entei exclaimed in shock, whipping his head to Suicune. Some of the same Dark Pokémon, who threatened to kill him if he dared to return, have taken over by permission of Houndoom?

"E-Everything is destroyed! There's no food, no water, no shelter. Entei, if you don't do something soon, lots of innocent Pokémon will die!" Suicune pleaded frantically. "Suicune, I... I can't go back," said Entei.

"Why?" growled Suicune loudly and upset. She couldn't believe that the volcano Pokémon she had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what was rightfully his. "You wouldn't understand, Suicune," grimly said Entei as he got off the hammock. "What wouldn't I understand?!" snarled Suicune.

"No, no, no," said Entei hastily, trying to forget the whole matter. "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." "Pardon?" asked Suicune, confused with what Entei said.

"Hakuna Matata," explained Entei. "It's something I learned when I first came to this place. Look, bad things happen-" "Entei!" snarled Suicune.

"- and there's nothin' you can _do _about it," Entei finished, a bit irritated. "So _why_ bother?" "Because it's you responsibility!" snarled Suicune very seriously. Entei had started to walk on a log, but Suicune had trotted back up to him, blocking him. Entei bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Well, what about _you_, Suicune?! _You_ left, did ya?!" snarled Entei, now more annoyed. "_I_ left to find help!" snarled Suicune. "And I found you! Don't you understand?! You're our _only_ hope!"

Entei looked away, his ruby orbs closed. He sighed, growling softly in his throat. He glared at the river, "Well, sorry, Suicune."

Suicune couldn't believe it and she expresses it sadly, "What in the name of Earth has happened to you? You're not the Entei I remember. He was too eager to be king." Entei turned his head at Suicune, snapping angrily, "Guess what? You're right; I'm not. _Now_ you happy?"

"No," scoffed Suicune, upset. "Just disappointed." "Ya know what?" Entei remarked at Suicune as he began to leave. "You're startin' to sound like my father." "Good," snarled Suicune, watching Entei depart. "Least one of us does."

That snapped Entei about that comment about his father. His head perked up and lowered down as he began to growl harshly, his red eyes glowing and narrowed. He bared his sharp teeth, his gums showing, and snarled.

Entei turned around and was going to show Suicune a thing or two. "Listen!" he bellowed angrily. "You think you can just show up outta nowhere and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just _tell_ me!" snarled Suicune, just as angry. "Fur-get it!" yelled Entei as he ran off. "Fine!" snapped the water Pokémon. She turned her head in disgust.

* * *

During the night, Entei paced back and forth in the feild, thinking about the argument with Suicune. He may have lost her just when he started to fall for her but he had no choice. Entei couldn't just tell her why he really left and didn't come back. "She's wrong," he said to himself. "Can't go back."

"Even if I did, what would it prove anyway?" Entei ranted to himself. "Won't change anything. You can't change the past." Sadly, he looked up at the stars in the night sky. He yelled at the new star of the Kings of the Pokemon constellation, "You said you'd always be there for me, dad!"

Sadly, he said calmly, "But... you're not. And it's 'cause of me. It's my fault. All... my fault." With a sob, Entei sat down.

Entei cried for about a minute when a voice softly sang. He heard some chanting and it sounded like this...  
**_Asante sana  
Squash banana  
We-we mbwa  
Mi mi apana_**

Entei looked up and saw a blue, black and peach Pokémon laying on a branch, chanting the song. He had had small, round spikes on each of his hands and chest. A long snout and triangular ears gave his a dog-like look. The black markings on his face gave him a mask, the cream-colored fur on his torso resembled a shirt as the blue fur on his thighs were like shorts. He also had four black appendages on the back of his head and a blue tail. It was Lucario.

Entei groaned as he rolled his eyes, getting anoyed by Lucario's chanting. Of course, Entei only met him when he was born so Entei didn't know who Lucario was. Entei ran off, but Lucario wouldn't let him go so easily. He smirked as he jumped off the tree...

* * *

The nineteen year-old Pokémon walked and laid down on a log across a river. He looked down to his reflection with a sigh. Entei now just wanted to be alone. He made a sad noise inside his throat as he looked at his reflection. Then, a rock broke his reflection by being thrown in it.

That caught Entei's attention. But when he heard the chanting again, Entei groaned with annoyence as he saw Lucario in a tree, chanting away. Entei growled with annoyence. This has got to stop!

"C'mon, can you cut it out already?" Lucario made a small squeal as he landed, "Can't cut it out. It groooowws right back!" Entei groaned as he walked away from the chanting Lucario. To his dismay, Lucario followed him, chanting the annoying song.

Entei stopped walking and snapped in the dog-like Pokémon's face, "Stop! Will you please just shut up?!" Immediately, Lucario zipped his lips and bent his head down. Entei sat down with a glare. Five seconds of silence, Entei was about to apologize for his behavior when...

Lucario sang softly under his breath,  
**_ Asante sana  
Squash banana  
We we mbwa  
Mi mi apana_**

Entei rolled his eyes and dug his head into his paw. Lucario sang a bit louder and Entei inturrupted, "Who are you?!" Lucario stopped and turned his head toward Entei. She sighed and smirked. "The question is..." he said, "... _who are you?_"

Entei, startled about his question, thought about it and sighed sadly. "I thought I knew," he said, "but now I'm not so sure." "Well," grinned Lucario, "_I_ know who you are! Come here." He whispered softly, "It's a secret..."

Entei was still unsure of the Pokemon. Lucario waved his paw toward him and to himself, motioning Entei to come closer. Entei stayed still and Lucario looked away, pouting and stabbing his staff into the ground impatiently. Entei slowly walked closer and flickered his ear to his snout. Lucario smirked, putting his paw to his mouth and Entei's ear.

A silence came in for five seconds until...

**_ASANTE SANA!_**

"**YAAAAHHHH!**" Entei shrieked as he leaped backwards, holding his ear.  
**_SQUASH BANANA!  
WE WE MBWA!_**

Lucario laughed at his humor while Entei rubbed his sore ear. Entei yelled, "_What the heck is that supposed to mean anyway?!_" Lucario chuckled, "It means you're a dog and I am not." Lucario smiled creepily as Entei walked toward the dog-like Pokémon.

"I think you're a bit confused," said Entei. Lucario swiftly put his paw in Entei's face, exclaiming, "Wrong!" Entei raised an eyebrow as Lucario explained, "I'm not the one who's confused. _You_ don't even _know_ who you _are._"

Entei rolled his eyes. He said with a sarcastic smile, "And I suppose _you_ know?" Lucario replied without hesitation, "Sure do. You're _Raikou's boy_."

Entei's eyes widened at the remark. He stepped back a bit in shock. He raised a paw to Lucario and shook it, "Y-You knew... my father?" "**CORRECTION!**" Lucario shrieked, his paw on Entei's nose. He smiled at Entei, removing his paw, "... I _know_ your father."

Entei sighed sadly. If this guy _knew_ Raikou, he probably did not know about the stampede. "Hate ta tell you this, but..." Entei said, "... my father died a long time ago." "Nope!" corrected Lucario. Entei's ears perked up and looked at the blue and black Pokémon with a face of surprise.

"Wrong again!" laughed Lucario. "He's alive! Come, I'll show you!" He was about to run off when he turned his head to Entei. He said seriously, "Trust in old Lucario. He _knows_ what he's talking about."

Entei nodded nervously. Lucario smirked and ran off, leaving a trail of dust. Entei followed as well, surprised to see that the shaman Pokémon could run fast. Suddenly, he ran into the forest. Entei ran in as well and easily lost him. "Don't dawdle, hurry up!" shrieked Lucario's voice.

Entei looked at a branch and saw Lucario on crouched on it. He ran off. "Hey, wait up!" yelled Entei. Lucario laughed as poor Entei struggled to keep up with the fast Pokemon. This went on for a while until...

"Stop!" Lucario said, holding his paw right in front of Entei's muzzle. This resulted Entei stopping where he was and to make a tire screech. Lucario hissed, "Shh..." He took out his staff and removed some reeds. He motioned the true king to move between them.

Entei was shaking with anticipation to see his father agin and Lucario shushed him again. "Look down there," he instructed. Entei looked into a small area and was alarmed when he saw a figure in it. But after looking at it again, he saw only his reflection in a small pond. So his father was dead after all.

"Lucario," Entei sighed in disappointment. "That's... not my father. It's just my dang reflection!" "No," said Lucario, calmly.

He pointed to the water again with a black paw, "Look harder." Entei did and heard some singing from the voices he heard when he was a child,  
**_Ingonyama nengw' enemabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enemabala_**

Entei looked up and saw Lucario about to sing with the voices. He sang,  
**_Night  
and the spirit of life...  
Calling  
Mamela, iyo_**

**_And a voice_**  
**_ Just the fear of a child..._**  
**_ Answers_**  
**_ Iyo, mamela, iyo..._**

Suddenly, Lucario bellowed to the Kings of the Pokémon constellation,  
**_Ubu khosi bo khokho!_**  
Voices: **_We ndodana ye sizwe_ _sonke!_**

Lucario whipped his head back down at the staring Entei, shouting as the voices echoed him,  
**_Wait!_**

Entei looked back into his reflection and stared hard at it. He heard the shaman Pokémon sing,  
**_There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh whoa...  
Have faith_**

The voices became louder and louder,  
**_Hele hey memala  
Hele hey memala  
Hele hey memala_**

Entei then began to notice that his reflection in the water was changing into another Pokémon that looked very familiar as ripples formed.

The brown fur turned yellow with black and lightning bolt markings, the mane turned dull-purple and like a cloud with the plates on the back gone, a thin and electric-blue tail with a spark-shaped ball at the end was there. The large claws that converged to a single point reminded Entei of his father. The X-Shaped and light-blue plate, along with the black faceplate with two bumps (covering his forehead, nose, and ears) struck Entei like a hammer as well as the saber-tooth cat fangs. Most of the tiger-like Pokémon's face had thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around the same red eyes. Raikou's image had replaced Entei's reflection.

Lucario sang as Entei's eyes widened,  
**_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection...  
He lives in you..._**

"_Entei..._" boomed a voice.

Entei didn't hear it and so it said again, "_Entei!_" The true king looked up and saw a star falling toward him and a thunderstorm rapidly flying towards him, lighting flashing. Entei stood back and the star became an orange smoke, "Father?" Then, it became into a famliar figure in the thunderclouds of who he had not seen in eleven years: his own father, the past King Raikou of the Pokémon.

Raikou's image appeared ghostly at first, but soon got color and life-like. "_Entei, you have forgotten me..._" Raikou rumbled in disappointment. "What?" asked Entei in shock. He stammered, "N-no! How could I?"

Raikou continued, his deep voice booming, "_You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Entei. You are more than what you have become. You _must _take your place in the Circle of Life as King of the Pokémon._"

Entei was seeming to be bathed in a golden light, his face in a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Entei was concerned about the matter at hand (Er, paw). He looked at his father's image, which was beginning to fade away. "But how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be!" Entei pleaded, hoping his father would give him an answer.

Raikou answered distantly, "_Remember who you are. You are _my _son, and the one... true... King!_"

Lucario: **_He lives in you!  
_**Voices: **_Hele hey mala. Hele-_**  
Lucario and Voices: **_He lives in me!_**  
**_He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection...  
He lives in you..._**

"_Remember who you are..._" Raikou said, now turning back into the orange smoke and flying back to the Kings of the Pokemon constellation. "No!" cried Entei, hopelessly to the smoke. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"_Remember..._" Raikou's voice echoed. The large smoke had turned back into a star and returned to its place in the constellation. "Father!" Entei shrieked. "_Remember..._" Raikou said again. "Don't leave me..." Entei said sadly, knowing that it was too late.

Soon, Raikou's image disappeared, leaving Entei alone (except for an amused Lucario) in the feilds. There was only a cloud left of where his father was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly. "So!" Lucario exclaimed. "What was that?!" Lucario got to Entei's side and sat down.

He laughed as he continued, "The weather- Phah! Very peculiar, don'cha think?" Entei sighed. He knew that his father was right: he had to go back and take his rightful place, but he was still unsure.

"Yeah," Entei said, looking at Lucario with a frown. "Guess the winds are changin'." "Ah, change is good," nodded Lucario. "Yeah," agreed Entei, "but it ain't easy. I know what I gotta do, but... going back means facing my past."

Entei sat down, shamefully, "And I'm too scared to confront it." Suddenly, _CLONK! _"Yooooow!" yelped Entei as he felt a sharp pain whaking the back of his head. He looked and saw the culprit with a staff.

"Fetchefumop," grumbled Entei, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" Lucario shrugged his shoulders as he said in a bored tone, "Eh, it doesn't matter. It's in the past." (**A/N:** He's gotta point, ya know.)

Entei rubbed his head vigorously to soothe the pain. "Well, yeah," agreed Entei as he checked for blood, "but it still hurts!" Lucario put his paw on Entei's shoulder, "Ah, yes. The past _can_ hurt, but you can either _run_ from it, or..." Lucario exclaimed as he swung his staff at Entei's head again, "... _learn_ from it!"

Luckily, Entei saw the staff coming and ducked his head in the nick of time. Lucario laughed as he stabbed his staff to the ground. "You see?" he asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Entei smirked mischieviously. He said, "Well, the first thing on my To-Do list..." Entei leant foreward to the staff, leaving Lucario confused. Entei finished, exclaiming, "... is to take that stick of yours!"

Suddenly, Entei snatched the staff, much to Lucario's horror. Entei ran around with the stick in his paw and was being chased by Lucario, who was shouting, "Not the stick! Gimme the stick back!" Entei threw the staff back to Lucario, who caught it and was glaring at Entei. He saw him preparing to run off.

"Hey-bo!" Lucario yelled before Entei could ran away at high speed. "Where're ya goin'?!" Entei smirked and exclaimed happily, "I'm goin' back! What else?!"

Lucario's heart lifted with hope, "Good, go! Back to your kingdom where you belong!" Entei ran up and thrashed around playfully around Lucario, who was laughing.

Entei thrashed himself around happily as the past Kings of the Pokémon popped up. They roared,  
**_He lives in you!_**  
**_Hele halamela!  
He lives in me!_**

Entei ran around the Kings of the Pokémon happily as they sang,  
**_Hele halamela!  
He watches over!_**  
Lucario: **_Oh, he watches over!_**  
Lucario and Kings: **_Everything we see!  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection!_**

The Kings sang,  
**_He lives in yooouuu!_**  
Lucario: **_Iyo! Iyoooooo!_**  
Kings: **_He lives in you!_**

Entei stood and his hind legs and shouted,  
**_Oh, atela!  
Oh, he lives in me!_**

The Kings roared,  
**_He watches over!_**  
Entei: **_(He watches over!)_**  
Kings: **_Everything we see!_**  
Entei: **_(Everything we see-heee!)_**

Lucario and the Kings sang,  
**_Into the water!_**  
Entei: **_(Into the water!)_**  
Kings: **_Into the truth!  
In your reflection!  
_**Entei: **_(In my reflection!)_**

He was running towards Crown City when the Kings and Lucario roared,  
**_He lives in YOOUUUU!_**

The Kings disappeared and turned into stars of the constellation. Lucario smiled, knowing that his job was done. The constellation moved and followed the speeding Entei, who was going to make his delayed return...

* * *

_Asante Sana: _Thank you very much

_We We Mbwa: _You're a dog!

_Mi Mi Apana: _And I'm not!

_Ubu khosi bo khokho!:_ This is the throne for our ancestors!

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!: _Oh, son of the nation!

* * *

**Here's another chapter. It's another Lion King Musical song: He Lives In You. Please read, review, and love.**


	15. Entei's Return

In the jungle, Furret and Emboar were sleeping and snoring loudly. Furret was curled into a ball on Emboar's belly, who was clutching his fluffy tail. The pig-like one mumbled in his sleep, "Grubs, grubs." As they slept peacefully, another Pokémon tapped on the ferret-like Pokémon's shoulder. She hissed softly, "Hey, wake up, will ya?"

Furret mumbled as he turned his head to the Pokémon. As he opened his ocean-blue eyes and stared into the ruby-red one. Immediately freaking out, Furret screamed. This resulted Emboar to wake and to yelp as well.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Suicune. "It's okay! It's alright! It's only me!"

Calming down a bit and panting, Furret walked up to Suicune. He growled, "Don't _ever_ do that again! Legendary Pokémon... _oi!_" Suicune rolled her eyes and asked to the little Pokemon, "Have you seen Entei?" Furret put his paw on his nose as he looked at Suicune, "I thought he was with _you_!"

"Well..." Suicune said, remembering the fight with Entei. She deeply regretted that argument. "He was," she said. "But now, I can't find him. Where is he?"

A laughter filled the air. The three Pokémon looked up and saw Lucario on a branch. "Well, you certainly won't find him here!" he exclaimed. Lucario bowed his head, saying the four words Suicune wanted to hear, "_The King has returned._"

Suicune looked down, full of disbelief and happiness. "I can't believe this. He's gone back!" she said, lifting her head to the brown and cream Pokémon. Furret's ears perked up.

"'Gone back?'" Furret asked. He looked up at the sky, "Whaddya-" He cut off when he saw that the blue and black Pokémon had disappeared. "Hey!" Furret yelled. "What in the name of Shinnoh is goin' on?! Who the heck is that dog?!"

"Entei's gone back to challenge Houndoom!" told Suicune excitedly, ignoring Furret. "Who?" asked the puzzled Furret. "Houndoom," answered Suicune. "How n' wha?" Emboar asked with a tilted head and raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head, the wolf-like Pokémon said, "No, no, no. Houndoom's his uncle." "The dog's his uncle?!" Furret exclaimed, extremely confused. "No!" Suicune growled, frustrated. "I mean, that Entei has gone back to Crown City to challenge his uncle, Houndoom, to take his place as King!"

Furret and Emboar looked at each other without moving their heads, then looked back understanding... well, try to, anyway. "Oooohhhh..." they said in unison.

* * *

It took him a long time to run through the desert, but Entei's determination to do what's right kept him running at full speed. Soon, the lion-like Pokémon walked to the lip of a cliff and saw in horror of what used to be his home.

Suicune wasn't exaggerating.

The last time he was here, everything was full of life. Green grass were tall as fat and clean rivers flowed fast. The skies were like oceans with cotton clouds scattered on them. But this... this was like going back to the Rayquaza Graveyard!

The ground was broken and lifeless. The fat rivers were now drained and dirty. The skies were now gray with black clouds scattered, seeming like it was going to rain. Bones were everywhere, the trees were either burned to stumps or cur down.

Seeing Crown City in this state had put a combined look of fury and determination on Entei's face. "Hey, Entei! Wait up!" a female voice yelled. Entei turned his head around and saw Suicune running towards him. She looked at their home and asked sadly, "It's awful, isn't it?"

Sighing sadly, Entei shook his head and said, "I didn't want to believe you... but now I do." "So what made you come back?" the water Pokémon asked. The volcano one answered, "I finally got some sense into me." He chuckled a bit, pointing to the spot where Lucario's staff had hit, "And I got the bump to prove it."

He then said seriously, "Besides, this is _my_ kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Suicune stood besides Entei and said, full of confidence, "I will, of course." Entei then gave her a toothy smirk and teased her a little, "It's gonna be dangerous, ya know."

Suicune then asked, quoting him when he was a youngster, "Danger? Hah! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha, ha, ha!" "I don't see anything funny 'bout this," a voice said.

The two Pokémon turned their heads and saw a frowning Furret and a smirking Emboar. "Furret! Emboar!" Entei exclaimed. "What're you guys doin' here?"

"At your service, my liege," said Emboar, kneeling down with his head lowered in a respectful bow. Rolling his eyes, Furret walked up to the ledge and observed the view. Not liking it, he said, "We're gonna fight your uncle... for _this?!_" Entei sighed, knowing what the ferret-like Pokémon was talking about.

"Yes, Furret," Entei answered. "I know it's bad now, but this is my home." Furret then mumbled under his breath, "Well, talk 'bout your fixer-upper, I'll tell you that much." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well Entei, if this deal is _that_ important to you, me n' Emboar are with ya 'till the end." Emboar nodded in agreement as Furret bowed.

Entei smiled at the two and the four Pokemon looked over the ledge again. They ran towards the once majestic kopje, knowing that they had some work to do.

* * *

The heroes sneaked around the kopje and arrived at the edge of a wall. Looking from behind a boulder, they saw countless Dark Pokémon sleeping lazily. Furret groaned, "Dark Pokémon. Oh, how I hate Dark Pokémon." Furret whispered to Entei, "So what the plan for gettin' past those guys?"

Entei then answered with no hesitation, "Live bait." Furret nodded, not knowing what he said, "Good idea." Suddenly, his blue eyes widened as he realized what Entei said. "_Heeeey..._" Furret said with a look of terror at Entei.

"C'mon, Furret," Entei persuaded. "You n' Emboar have to create a distraction." Suicune nodded in agreement. Furret growled sarcastically, "Well, whaddya want me ta do? Dress a drag n' do a hula?"

Entei's red eyes widened with shock. He then turned his head to Furret and gave him an evil smirk. Furret realized what he said and didn't like that look at all.

"Oh, no..." he said before he was grabbed. (**A/N:** Next part is my favorite!)

* * *

Suddenly, the Dark Pokémon snapped their eyes open and whipped their heads to the source of drums playing. Surprisingly, there was Furret dressed up as a hula girl (**A/N:** Furret' outfit is a pink flower next to his ear, a green grass skirt, rainbow flower necklace, and a coconut bra). Emboar was dressed as a stuffed hog, apple and all.

Furret yelled before he did the hula around Emboar, "**LUAU!"**  
**_If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy, Emboar, 'cause he's a treat  
C'mon down n' dine  
On this tasty swine  
All ya gotta do is get in line_**

"Kill 'em!" a Mightyena ordered sharply, after a moment of pause from Furret and Emboar. Drooling hungrily, the Dark Pokémon licked their chops as they walked towards them. They weren't planning on eating on only Emboar, they were planning to eat Furret too.

Furret sang, whipping his front paws in the air,  
**_Aaaaare ya achin'-_**

Emboar took the apple out his mouth and sang, "**_Yup, yup, yup!  
_**Furret: **_- fooooorrrr some bacon?_**  
Emboar: **_Yum, yum, yum!_**

The flaming boar then signaled for Entei and Suicune with a wink, who were both amused at what the two were doing, to walk behind the Dark Pokémon. The two Legendary Pokémon snuck around the Dark Pokémon and near to the kopje as the Dark Pokémon surrounded Furret and Emboar.

Furret continued nervously,  
**_Heeeee's a big pig!_**  
Emboar: **_Yup, yup!  
_**Furret: **_You could be a big pig too!_**

The two then did a pelvic thrust,  
**_Oi!_**

By now, the distraction had worked and the Dark Pokémon had surrounded the two. Furret and Emboar screamed and they ran off with the Dark Pokémon on their tails.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Entei and Suicune got by Houndoom's henchmen, they arrives at the bottom of the colossal kopje. Entei whispered to Suicune, "Suicune, go find my mother and rally the Pokémon Group." Looking determined, he hissed, "I'll look for Houndoom." Suicune nodded as she left to do so.

Entei began to make his way up the cryptic castle. He looked around to find the night-black Pokémon that was his uncle. He didn't have to search for long, though...

"**PYROOOAAARRR!**" Houndoom howled, who seemed more overweight, grotesque and more skeletal, from where he was at on the castle.

Entei softly gasped and stopped to watch this. A lioness Pokémon with a lock of gold and scarlet ascended the steps of the castle to where Houndoom was. Entei recognized her as his dear mother, Pyroar.

Not afraid, Pyroar continued to walk toward Houndoom. The remaining Dark Pokémon, who didn't chase Furret and Emboar, growled and snapped at her heels a few meters back, trying to make her go faster. Pyroar merely glared at them.

"_Until Suicune comes, Pyroar,_" Pyroar thought as she continued to ascend. "_Just wait a little longer until Suicune comes with help. Wait a little longer..._" She finally arrived at Houndoom and stood still in front of her late husband's brother. "Yes, Houndoom?" she sighed with a monotone voice.

"Where is your hunting party?" Houndoom asked angrily as he paced back and forth in front of Pyroar. "They're not doing their job." Pyroar sighed again, trying to keep her anger in control, "Houndoom, there is no food. The herds and flocks have moved on."

"No!" Houndoom growled. "You're just not looking hard enough!" Pyroar exclaimed, upset, "It's _over_, Houndoom! There is _nothing_ left!"

She sighed as she added, "We only have _one _choice: we must leave Crown City." "We are staying right here!" snapped Houndoom as he turned back angrily. "Then you have sentenced us all to death!" Pyroar snarled, completely upset. Houndoom leaned his snout to Pyroar's ear and hissed, "... Then, so be it!"

The brown Pokémon gasped in horror. "Y-You can't do that," she said in shock and disgust of Houndoom's decision. "I'm the King of the Pokémon," reminded Houndoom. "I can do whatever I want!" Pyroar snarled softly, "If you were half of King _Raikou_, you would nev-"

She never got to finish.

When Pyroar said her mate's name, that enraged Houndoom. The black Pokemon whipped around and slashed Pyroar in the face with his red talons, knocking her to the ground. "I am _ten_ times better than Raikou _ever_ was!" Houndoom roared furiously at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the Pokemon heard a volcano-erupting roar, which made them look up in shock, "**HOUNDOOOOOOOM****!**"

Houndoom gasped in shock and horror as he saw a familiar figure on an edge. There, on the ledge, was none other than... Entei!


	16. The Truth Revealed

After a split second, Entei leapt out and went to his mother's aid. Seeing his mother getting hit like that, Entei couldn't just let this go on anymore. As everyone else was shocked, Houndoom was understandably frightened. He whimpered as he backed away from Entei and the fallen Pyroar, "Raikou? No, you're dead!"

Because of the darkness and the red eyes, Houndoom had mistaken Entei for Raikou. Entei, who had ignored Houndoom, arrived at Pyroar's side. He nuzzled his nose on his mother's snout. Looking up at Entei and her vision very foggy, she could only see the silhouette of the Pokémon. Seeing the familiar red eyes, she said, "Raikou?"

Entei shook his head, "No, mother. It's me, Entei." Pyroar's vision focused and she saw her son for the first time in eleven years. "Entei?" she asked. Pyroar smiled as she recognized the faceplate and smoke-like mane.

"Y-You're alive? But how can that-" Pyroar said. "That'll be explained in a while," inturrupted Entei. "But that doesn't matter now; I'm back home."

"Entei?" asked Houndoom, surprised to see the nineteen year-old prince he had presumed dead for years. He calmed down and managed to get back in form with a fake smile, "_Enteeii!_ I'm just a little surprised to see you..." He glared up at three specific Dark Pokémon, "... alive!"

Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper gulped nervously as they went back into the shadows to hide.

Pyroar stood up and looked at Entei with pride, knowing that this was the help Suicune had brought. Entei, who was still furious at what Houndoom did, went up to the false king. He snarled, "Gimme _one_ good reason why I shouldn't _rip_ you ta shreds!"

"Ah, Entei," said Houndoom nervously and apoligetically as Entei backed him against a wall. "The pressures of ruling a kingdom-" "- are no longer yours," inturrupted Entei. "Stand down, Houndoom."

Houndoom smiled innocently as he stammered, "Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh- However, there's just one itsy-bitsy, little problem." He pointed above his head, "You see them?"

Hundreds of Dark Pokémon were standing above on the rocks, growling at Entei.

Houndoom shrugged, "They think _I'm _king." "Well, _we_ don't!" snarled Suicune's voice. Houndoom and Entei looked and saw Suicune with all the Pokémon Group. Suicune narrowed her ruby eyes as she snarled, "Entei is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Houndoom," Entei snarled, holding out his fist. "Either stand down. **OR**!" Entei swiftly flexed out his sharp, pearly claws in front of Houndoom's face threateningly, "... You fight for the throne."

Houndoom, who was definitely not worthy of fighting, had one trick up his sleeve. One he had been saving just in case Entei, even though he highly doubted it, did return alive. He began to walk around his nephew. "Oh," tusked Houndoom as he shook his head. "Must this _always_ end in violence? I, of all people, hate to be the one responsible for the death of a family member."

"Wouldn't you agree, Entei?" Houndoom asked as he walked to the other Pokémon. "That's not gonna work, Houndoom!" Entei snapped, though what Houndoom said was weakening him emotionally. "I've put that all behind me."

Houndoom, seeing his plan was working, smirked. "But what about your faithful subjects?" asked Houndoom, pointing to Suicune and the Pokémon Group. "Have _they_ put it behind _them?_" Suicune hissed, "Entei, what is he talking about?" She was now curious to know as this meant the whole reason why Entei left and never returned to Crown City.

"Oh!" exclaimed Houndoom, putting his paw to his lips in fake shock. He removed the paw, "You mean you haven't told them our little secret yet?" Houndoom smirked as he said in devious delight, "Well, Entei. Now's your chance to tell them."

"Tell them," ordered Houndoom. "Tell them who was responsible for _Raikou's death!_" The Pokémon Group, Suicune, and Pyroar were taken by surprise when they heard Houndoom say this. They turned to Entei curiously, expecting an answer from him. He seemed to be trying to keep silent.

Finally, with a sad sigh, Entei stepped forward and did something completely unexpected. "I..." he began. He sighed again, looking down, "... I am."

The other Pokémon gasped in shock and disbelief.

As the Pokémon Group and Suicune looked at Entei in shock, Pyroar walked up to her only son. She couldn't believe this. Not yet. "It's not true," she said. "Please tell me this isn't true!"

Entei couldn't bear to look at his mother's blue eyes. He closed his own and turned his head away slightly as he said regretfully, "I'm sorry, but... it's true." "You see?! He admits it!" Houndoom barked. A flash of lightning crashed behind his head to punctuate what he said next, "**MURDERER!**"

"No!" protested Entei, trying to call back his anger. "I was only a kid, it was an accident!" "Well, if it wasn't for you, Raikou would still be alive!" Houndoom growled as he circled Entei. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No..." said Entei, weakened by his uncle's accusations. "Then... you're... _guilty!_" Houndoom snarled severely. "No, I'm not a murderer!" exclaimed the terrified Entei. Houndoom and the Dark Pokémon were starting to back up Entei up the observation platform of the kopje.

Suicune and the others could do nothing else but stare in horror and confusion. They didn't know who to believe. "Oh, Entei," Houndoom hissed, "you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you."

He bellowed his most hellish bark, "And now, everyone... knows... **WHY!**"

Entei falls over the edge of the platform from Houndoom's bark, but he manage to use his claws to hang on for dear life. "Entei!" cried Suicune in horror as she watched helplessly. Lightning struck below on the dry brambles, starting a big fire. Houndoom looked down and looked surprised.

"Well," he said. Then he chuckled, "This cer-hertainly looks... familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen this before?" He sat back as he brought a talon to his chin, looking up at the sky as he thought. "Let me think," he murmured.

Then, Houndoom said aloud, "Yes, where _have_ I seen this before?" Entei's white talons slowly scrapped the rock with a silent screech as he panted with fear. Then, Houndoom smirked as a face of realization was plastered on his face, "Ah, yes! I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he _died_."

Houndoom suddenly dug his razor-sharp claws into Entei's tough paws in the same way he did to Raikou many years ago, unknown to Entei, as his nephew yelped in pain. With a smirk, Houndoom then whispered to Entei's ear, "And here's **MY** little secret." He softly hissed so only Entei could hear him, "_I killed King Raikou._"

Upon hearing this, Entei's mind went back to the memory of his father's death. He had no idea how his father fell the way he did.

After all this time, for eleven years, it wasn't Entei's fault at all... it was Houndoom's!

In Entei's memory, his eight-year old voice when Raikou was killed seemed to mix with his older one, "**NOOOOOO!**" With massive anger, Entei suddenly lunged square into Houndoom's jaw, much to Houndoom's shock at Entei's attack.

Entei grabbed Houndoom in his clutches and beneath him. He crashed on the hard rock and he pinned him down. Entei quickly put his hind feet on Houndoom's orange belly and prepared a Flame-Thrower. Entei kept it in his mouth, ready to bring it down into Houndoom's heart while his left paw held Houndoom's throat.

"**MURDERER!"** Entei bellowed. The Pokémon Group, Suicune, and Pyroar were surprised at this sudden change. Houndoom looked at Entei in confusion but his face etched horror and shaken as he realized what he just did: he confessed his crime. "No," whimpered Houndoom nervously. "Entei, please!" "Tell them the truth!" snarled Entei as he began to tighten his grip on his evil uncle's throat.

"Tru-huth?"chuckled Houndoom. "But the truth lies in the eye of the behol- gaagghhh!" Entei began to choke him with his paw. Houndoom gagged out, "All right. All right, I'll say it!"

Silence came in for the next five seconds."... I did it," quietly hissed Houndoom. "Be more specific! And louder, so they can hear you!" Entei shreiked, angrily. The ebony-black Pokemon whimpered, "... I... k-killed..."

Suddenly, Houndoom's nostrils widened and shot out jets of dark smoke. The true murderer of the last king, with blistering fury, roared at Entei, "... **KING RAIKOOOUUU!**"

* * *

**Didn't see that one comin', did ya? I know you hate me with the cliffhanger. See ya!**


	17. The Battle For Crown City

Suicune and Pyroar, now relieved that Entei wasn't the killer but angry that it was Houndoom who killed Raikou, both began to lunge toward the false king. All the anger of what they learned in all their years under Houndoom's wicked reign seemed to be fueling them. The Dark Pokémon jumped toward Entei and began to fight him, pitching Entei off of Houndoom and giving the false king a chance to escape. As Entei did his best to fight off them off, the Pokémon Group joined in, attacking Houndoom's henchmen.

"**Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!**"

Suddenly, Furret and Emboar ran in, joining in the fight, knocking some evil Pokémon into the air like bowling pins. "S'cuse me. Pardon me. Hot stuff comin' through!" yelled Furret as they barged through the crowd. Emboar punched a Dark Pokémon as Furret got off. They looked around for more foes and they spearated to fight.

As he used a Fire Spin on an Absol, Entei got knocked into a wall by a Mightyena. He cringed as the Dark Pokémon tried to bite Entei's neck. Suddenly, with a whack of a Bone Rush, the Mightyena yelped and was knocked unconscious. Entei looked up and saw a familiar blue and black Pokémon. Lucario bellowed a war cry and jumped down to the ground.

A small group of Dark Pokémon snarled as they started to attack Lucario. They did but the skilled Lucario fought them in a kung-fu style.

He exclaimed as he knocked out the Pokémon, using his Metal Claws, "Wwwa! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!"

A Darkrai came from behind Lucario but the Aura Pokémon hits him hard with a back-fist without looking, knocking him to the ground, "Heeyooww!"

* * *

Furret yelped as he ran off, being in hot pursuit by a snarling Haxorus and Yveltal. The ferret Pokémon ran right into a cave in attempt to get away. Ho-Oh, who was crumbling since he was in a cage, spotted Furret upon his arrival. "Lemme out! Lemme out!" yelled Ho-Oh from his cursed cage.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!" yelled Furret as he got into the bone cage for safety. However, it looked like he wouldn't be safe as they saw Yveltal and Haxorus coming toward him and Ho-Oh with wicked smirks on their faces. "Ple-he-hease don't eat me," Furret began to beg. "Well, too bad!" said Haxorus with a grin. "It's time to chow down!" Yveltal smirked.

"Hey!" growled a voice. The Dark Pokémon whipped their heads and saw a stern, chinese-like Emboar. "Problem?" asked Emboar. "'ey, who's the pig?" Haxorus looked at Emboar, puzzled. "Ya talkin' ta me?" Emboar growled as he narrowed his red eyes angrily.

"Uh oh. He called him a pig," yelped Furret as Ho-Oh looked concerned. Furret knew Emboar well, and he has seen it many times before. "Are you talkin' ta _me?_" repeated Emboar, more angrier now. "Shouldn't have done that," warned Furret as Yveltal looked at Furret, confused.

"**ARE YOU TALKIN' TA ME?!**" Emboar shouted in his most angriest tone. "Now they're in for it," chuckled Furret in amusement. "**THEY CALL ME... MISTER PIG!**" Emboar roared. The enraged Emboar bellowed his War Cry as he charged at the two nervous Dark Pokémon with a sphere of flames combusting around him...

* * *

Outside the cave, Seviper looked with shock inside the cave as Emboar was beating the fudge out of Yveltal and Haxorus. "Take that, and that!" yelled Furret from inside the cave. "Ouch, ouch! That hurts!" Haxorus's voice yelped.

"And more of this! And this! Don't forget this one!" snarled Emboar's voice, beating the two from inside the cave. "Take this, you stupid..." shrieked Ho-Oh, joining in the fun.

Suddenly, the beaten-up Haxorus and Yveltal ran out and away from the cave in fear, knocking down Seviper as they ran. The three got up and ran away. Furret, Emboar, and the free Ho-Oh came out of the cave excited. They growled, making noises like a chant for a certain former talk show host.

* * *

Entei, after dealing punishment to his enemies, looked around as he lept to a ledge. He then saw a dog-like Pokémon that had black fur, an orange belly and snout, and red claws. The ridges his back thickened and bone-like rings were around his demonic tail as the triangular tip was split. The bands around his forelegs were broken on the front and the bands on his back had spikes, two fangs peeked out from his upper jaw, and his horns pointed straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. He had a large, toothed structure around his neck. His bone-like structure around his neck also had three fangs at the bottom as there were two spikes on each side. He also had a pinkish scar over his left eye. It was Houndoom, the murderer and brother of Raikou.

Houndoom made a hasty retreat on a ledge of the kopje. Entei narrowed his red eyes angrily and chased after Houndoom, being practically a flaming blur. Houndoom wasn't going to get away with his crimes. Not this time...

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I'll see you on the next chapter for the Ultimate Fight: Entei vs. Houndoom! Peace out!**


	18. The Battle For The Throne

Houndoom ran up to the highest point of the kopje, trying to escape. Upon his arrival, the raven-black Pokémon stopped and gasped as he saw a sheer drop from where he was at. As being old and unable to escape, he knew he was trapped. After catching his breath, Houndoom turned when he heard a loud snarl from behind the flames. Entei leaped out from the flames and landed, with anger in his eyes.

With a vengeful look on his face, Entei began to approach his uncle. Houndoom realized that he was cornered and was at Entei's mercy. That is... if the true king had any to spare. "Murderer," hissed Entei quietly but severly as he approached to the one who lied to him all these years.

"N-Now, now, Entei," Houndoom begged in fear. "Please. Have mercy. I beg you."

"You don't deserve to _live_," snarled Entei. "But, Entei, I'm... ah... family!" Houndoom said as he gulped, very unsure of his tactic. He quickly thought up of something and said, "It's the Dark Pokémon who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

Unknowingly to Houndoom, Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper had followed Houndoom and Entei up the kopje. They had been listening intently. They were shocked upon hearing what Houndoom was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayel on their faces, they silently back away off, hissing and growling.

Entei did not buy this lie as he got closer to his uncle. Every step he had closer to Houndoom, the more Houndoom had fear of his nephew. He snarled, "Why should I believe you? Everything you've ever said to me... was a _lie._"

"W-What are you going to do?" asked the desperate Houndoom. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?" Entei glared at his father's murderer. Then, he said, showing a single flicker of mercy in his eyes, "No, Houndoom... I'm not like you."

Houndoom was in relief, knowing that the lion-like Pokemon, who was Raikou's son, would not bring himself to strike Houndoom down dead. Houndoom said, "Oh, Entei, thank you. You truly _are_ noble; I'll make this up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean anything."

Now the only sounds was the inferno cackling and the Pokémon breathing. Then, Entei snarled a line Houndoom told him eleven years ago angrily, "Run... Run away, Houndoom, and **NEVER **return." Houndoom stared at Entei in disbelief as he realized what Entei was repeating.

The skeletal Pokémon nodded, "Y-Yes." He crept away from Entei slowly. The volcano Pokémon watched at him, seeming suspicious. "Of course," said Houndoom as he walked off, looking downward as he did.

"As you wish..." Houndoom stopped at a small pile of burning rocks. Entei didn't see it and Houndoom looked down at it (**A/N: **Okay, here's the part where you gotta look up for the music for the fight scene). Houndoom roared, "..._YOUR MAJESTY!_"

Without warning, Houndoom swipped the rocks at Entei's face. Entei bellowed in pain and shock as he wiped the rocks from his eyes. This gave Houndoom the chance to attack. He gnawed on Entei's head and forced his nephew on his back. Houndoom bit his neck and Entei swipped a Paw of Knives at Houndoom's face, knocking him off.

The Battle For The Throne began when Entei lunged at Houndoom.

Entei pushed Houndoom back as Houndoom tried to lunge at Entei. The lion-like Pokémon swiped a paw at Houndoom's head, his red eyes glowing with fury. Houndoom got on his fours and stood back up on his hind legs, shaking his head. He swiped his paw on Entei's head and his nephew shrieked.

Houndoom pushed him back a little, trying to scratch Entei's eyes out. Entei kept avoiding the red claws as he opened his mouth. Entei belched out a yellow jet of fire. It landed on Houndoom's face, causing him to howl in pain and to fall back a bit.

Houndoom then spat out a red shot of flames. It crashed on Entei's face, causing him to screech and fall back a bit. Houndoom threw a swipe at Entei and knocked him to the ground. Entei looked up and saw a roaring Houndoom leaping towards him through the flames, like he was a Hell Hound jumping from the Fires of the Underworld. Entei narrowed his red eyes as he gathered up the courage he need to use Houndoom's own momentum against him.

The true king brought his claws out on the dog's chest and put his back feet under Houndoom's stomach at the very last minute. He threw the demonic Pokémon over the edge. Houndoom continued down on his fall until he crashed at the bottom. Entei looked over the edge.

* * *

Houndoom had survived the fall but groaned in pain as he got up. He was bleeding heavily on his face, stomach, and shoulders. His face was burned and his bone-armor was gone. As Houndoom slowly stood up, he saw three familiar figures. It was Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper who had arrived with vicious glares plastered on their faces.

"Aahh," sighed Houndoom, believing he would live and smiling. Houndoom didn't noticed angry looks on the three Dark Pokémon's faces. Especially Seviper, who had a _very_ angry glare. "My freinds," purred Houndoom.

However, Houndoom's happiness was quickly replaced with confusion when Yveltal chuckled, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy!_" Houndoom's face turned to fear and nervousness with his pupils widening, realizing that the three Dark Pokémon overheard what he said to Entei... and misunderstood. "Yeah," remarked Haxorus. "That's what _I _heard."

The two turned to the serpent, "Seviper?" The purple and gold snake-like Pokémon laughed, only this time in a low laugh, prior to his usual insane laughter. They began to walk threateningly towards their former leader. The other Dark Pokémon arrived, with vengeful and hungry looks on their faces.

Yveltal, Haxorus, and Seviper had told their fellow Dark Pokémon what Houndoom had said and they were not happy at this at all. As his former henchmen surrounded him, Houndoom tried to plead them nervously, "No, l-l-l-le-le-le-let me explain now. No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean for- Look, I'm sorry I said- No! **NOOOO!**"

It was too late for Houndoom to save himself as the Dark Pokémon piled on him and attacked him. They tore him to shreds and devoured his delicious body parts. Houndoom's final ear-splitting scream was drowned by the Dark Pokémon's wicked laughter.

Entei, who was watching, closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly as he watched from the cliff. Houndoom was given the chance to leave. But now the only way he'll ever leave... was by a most painful, terrifying, unimaginable, and slow death.

The battle was over...


	19. King Entei of the Pokemon

Soon, rain was dousing the flames. After Houndoom was killed by his own henchmen, the Dark Pokémon fled the kopje, every last one of them. The true king then came down the kopje to greet his mother, Suicune, Furret and Emboar, and the Pokémon Group. Even Ho-Oh was smiling at Entei, at the Pokémon who made a fool out of him. "Your majesty," he announced.

The phoenix-like Pokémon bowed his head and Entei smiled, bowing his head back to Ho-Oh. He spotted his mother, Pyroar, his love, Suicune, and his friends, Furret and Emboar. He nuzzled them, happily. "Thank Heaven and Earth, you're alright," said Pyroar, nuzzling her son. Suicune then walked to them and Entei rubbed her head with his lovingly.

After they were done, they heard rattles shaking and looked up. They saw Lucario pointing his staff up the observation platform of the kopje. Entei knew what this meant. Now that Houndoom was gone forever, he must ascend his place as King of the Pokémon.

Entei nodded as he headed toward the shaman Pokémon. Before he went up the observation platform, the volcano Pokémon hugged the blue and black Pokemon like his father, Raikou, did to him when Entei was born. Lucario was shocked at this, but he smiled and hugged Entei back.

They pulled away and Lucario said, "It is time..."

Entei nodded and walked to the base but he stopped with his gray paw a few inches off the ground, feeling unsure again. But slowly... he laid it on the ground. Immediately, mighty voices began to sing with powerful music and in a language only Lucario and Entei understood. Entei walked up to the very edge, ever so majestically in the bright light and the heavy rain. The voices roared,  
**_Ndabe zitha!  
_****_Nkosi yethu!_**

Entei stopped and turned to the Pokémon Group, his freinds, his mother, and love. They were tearing up with happiness and smiling at Entei. They bowed their heads. Entei smiled at them and bowed his head. The voices screeched,  
**_Mholi wezwe lethu!_**

Entei stopped at the edge as the voices shrieked,  
**_Lefatshe la bonata rona!_**

Entei looked at the cloudy sky and a patch of night sky cleared. It revealed the stars of the King of the Pokémon constellation. "_Remember..._" Raikou's voice rumbled. The voices roared,  
**_Lea halalela!_**

Entei looked down to his front paws, still unsure. Suddenly, large cargoes of courage and strength filled his heart. Entei smirked, baring his teeth. He took a deep breath as his throat rumbled. He opened his mouth wide as he did something he hadn't done since his father's death... he roared.

Flames were combusting by Entei's sides. He waved his head around to make sure all of Crown City heard, declaring himself the new King of the Pokémon. The Pokémon Group, Pyroar, and Suicune roared back in reply.

The voices bellowed as Entei roared again,  
**_Busa le lizwe bo!  
Busa le lizwe bo!  
Busa le lizwe bo!  
_****_Lethu busa ngo xolo!_**

The rain began to stop, the clouds cleared, and the navy blue sky stretched like a blanket that was dotted with many silver spots. The stars shone like crazy with the moon,  
**_Is' khathi sifikile  
_****_Is' khathos busa iyo  
_****_Is' khathi sifikile  
_****_Busa lohmbala  
_****_Is' khathi sifikile  
Is' khathi sifikile  
_****_Busa, Entei!  
Busa, Entei!_**

The voices continued their song as Entei kept roaring,  
**_Hem na iyo!  
Hem na iyo!  
Hem ne nkosi bo  
_****_Busa, Entei!_**

**_Hem na iyo!  
Oh, busa, Entei!  
_****_Hem na iyo!  
Ah, busa nkosi bo!_**

**_Hem na nkosi bo!  
_****_Oh, busa, Entei, iyo!  
_****_Busa, Entei!  
Busa, Entei, iyo!_**

* * *

Time had passed since Entei became King of the Pokémon that day. Once everyone heard that Entei had returned, alive and well, and as the king, the Pokémon returned to their homes that have been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self. A gigantic horde of Pokémon have gathered around the kopje for a _very_ special ceremony.

King Entei and his new queen, Suicune, were standing on the ledge. Furret and Emboar were up on the rock, looking down at the cheering crowd. As Ho-Oh flew around the four, Furret clasped his furry front paws together to do a victory wave. Emboar merely smiled and waved his hand to the crowd.

As everyone cheers, just like Entei was born, one last song was sung,  
**_Ubuse ngo thando!  
Ubuse ngo thando!  
_****_Ubuse ngo xolo!  
_****_Busa, Entei!  
Busa, Entei!_**

The crowd roared,  
**_Ubuse ngo xolo!  
Ubuse ngo thando!  
Ubuse ngo xolo!  
Ubuse ngo thando!  
Ubuse ci ah ah ah!_**

**_Ingonyama hele!  
Ingonya maniga hanamabonabo!_**

Entei and Suicune looked at each and smiled lovingly. They nuzzled each other affectionately. Then, the crowd sang,  
**_'Tis the Ciiircle of LIIIFE!  
And it moves us A-ALL!  
Through dispair and HO-OPE!  
Through faith and LO-OVE!_**

The Pokémon below bowed to the King and Queen,  
**_'Till__ we find our PLAAAAACE!  
On the path_ _UNWIIINDIIIIINNGG!_  
****_In the CIIIIIIRCLE-_**

King Entei and Queen Suicune then moved aside to allow Lucario to walk through between them. In his arms was Entei's and Suicune's newborn daughter. She looked like a lion cub with a hint of blue and black.

The large crowd of Pokémon, big and small, bellowed,  
**_The Circle of LI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIFE!_**

Lucario lifted Entei's daughter to the sun and the crowd. The story and song was coming to an end as the Circle of Life was complete,  
**_Circle of...  
_****_LIIIIIIIFE!_**

* * *

Translations

_Ndabe zitha: _King of kings

_Nkosi yehtu: _Our king

_Mholi wezwe lethu: _Ruler of our land

_Lefatshe la bonata rona: _This land of our ancestors

_Lea halalela: _Is holy

_Busa le lizwe bo: _Rule this land

_Lethu busa ngo xolo: _Rule with peace

_Is' khathi sifikile: _The time has come

_Is' khathi busa iyo: _It's time, rule

_Busa lohmbala: _Rule this land

_Busa, Entei: _Rule, Entei

_Hem ne nkosi bo:_ Rule, our king

_Ah, busa nkosi bo:_ Ah, rule, king of kings

* * *

***Repeatedly clapping* I love this! My second favorite story I ever made! The song in this chapter is a Broadway one, "King of Pride Rock".**

**Those of you who are waiting for _Knuckules _and the next chapter for _Saphulan,_ the first chapter is very long and I'm not going to continue _Saphulan._ I'm sorry for the fans of _Saphulan. _I'm working on _Knuckules _as fast as I can.**

**I'm also gonna make a sequal for this one. "The Pokémon King 2: Entei's Pride" featuring Zoroark as Kovu and Luxray as Kiara.**

**Hope you loved this story. I know I did.**


End file.
